


《黑鹂》

by lzskwzl



Category: Hannibal (TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, 占有行为, 受虐, 情感操纵, 支配/控制, 施虐, 案件模仿, 谋杀, 鞭打
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl
Summary: Will杀死Garret Jacob Hobbs后不久，他和Hannibal陷入了D/s关系*。Hannibal告诉他该如何是一种解脱，但他们越是接近，他就越深入了解Hannibal的真正本质。*注：本文非D/s设定，但主角间确实存在这种关系。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881783) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> 文前严肃话题：  
> 本文分级为R，未成年直觉。  
> 可能出现的R级场景会在每章前标注出来，阅读前明确可接受范围。  
> 支持原文

Will把手掌平贴在Hannibal办公室的窗户上。雷声震得玻璃咯咯作响。

“有时我希望自己不是真实的，”他说。

“如果你不是真实的，你会是什么？”

Hannibal坐在桌前，画画。每隔几分钟，他就拿起手术刀，把铅笔磨得更细。

“某种可以被他们推出去看尸体，然后再被塞回壁橱里的东西。”

“你觉得你的余生毫无意义。”

“我不会那么说。我只是想，如果我不必……”

“生活吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“是的。基本上。你在画什么？”

“巴黎的某条街。圣德尼街。”

Will游移到桌旁。Hannibal把纸斜向他。阴影纵横交错地覆盖了大部分区域，只有惨白的街灯照在上面。他把手指压在粗糙的边缘上，好像他能从中吸取答案。

“问吧，”Hannibal说，“这不是犯罪现场，我也不是尸体。”

“你总是在画巴黎。”

Hannibal微笑着拂去石墨灰。“你怎么知道？你还没看过我所有的画呢。”

“是吗？”

“经常。并非总是。”

“你画人吗？”

“很少。”Hannibal抬头看了他一眼，“要我画你吗？”

“一个小时快结束了。”

“无论如何我都要请你晚餐。如果你不太饿，我们可以多花些时间。”

“你为什么——”Will几乎要咬到舌头，他迅速切断了话。有时他会在Hannibal面前迷失自己。他甚至不确定自己打算怎么说完。 _你为什么要坚持，_ 也许。

“Will，我不是唯一一个享受你陪伴的人。别人看到你拒绝他们提供的友谊，或更多的，也许会更小心回避以免冲撞你的孤独。留你和我在一起，是因为我更加坚持，对自己更加肯定。”

“那肯定很好。”

“你对自己同样怀有信心，以你自己的方式。请坐，把脸朝向光处。”

Will坐在靠窗的皮椅上，身子往后靠。“我没有被 _留下_ 和你在一起。”他掂了掂下一句话，测试了一下，还是说了出来，“如果有的话，我是应该和你在一起的。”（注：此处威尔用了双关，I'm not  _left_  with you，I'm right with you.我不在你左边，我在你右边。）

Hannibal什么也没说。整整几分钟过去了，只有他的铅笔在纸上轻轻划过，还有时钟的滴答声。不知怎的，沉默变得尴尬起来，或是让Will后悔起自己的话来。他闭上眼睛，仰起了头。

“是的，”Hannibal终于开口了，一股催人入眠的声浪涌来，“我理解这种情绪。”

Will睁开眼睛，看到Hannibal伏身在他的作品上，不禁笑了。把他拉入睡眠的最后一个念头，是晚餐，那之后在炉火前喝着咖啡，所有的一切都染上了非理性的金色，滑入梦幻般的柔和视焦中。

他猛然惊醒，什么干燥而薄的东西落在他手上。他困惑地眨了一会儿眼睛，心跳加快，才认出这是Hannibal画的那张纸。

“抱歉，”他嘟囔着，在折角前停止了抓它。他把注意力集中在那幅画上，然后揉了揉眼睛，调整了一下眼镜。他以为会是素描。这是写真。倾斜的灯光照出了他脸上每一丝纹理。他垂下手，不悦地抿起嘴。

“这一定花了……你让我睡了多久？”

“大约三个小时。”

“三小时。”Will摇摇头，又低头看着画纸。他明白Hannibal为什么让他睡觉了。他没有想到会有一张特别讨人喜欢的写真，但是画反映出来他整个人看起来糟透了。

“来，”Hannibal说，“我答应过你晚饭的。”

“已经很晚了。一定快十点了。”他起身去取外衣时，绊了一下，“我该回家了。”

“你应该来吃饭。我可以开车送你。”

他听任Hannibal的话了。这更容易。而且，说实在的，这正是他想要的。

Hannibal开车时没有说话，Will发现自己又在睡梦边缘徘徊了。车内的昏暗安抚了他的眼睛，雨声和路上的嘈杂声使他的思绪进入平静。

“我今晚可不是个好陪伴，”他说。

“沉默有时是最好的相伴。”

他们的沉默伴随着雨一路到Hannibal的家。在厨房里，Will被交给切了洋葱。他洗了下手，拿起刀。刀柄正好与他手掌的曲线相吻合。刀锋闪光，如同一场预案的谋杀。

“为什么是圣丹尼街？”他问。

Hannibal脱掉了西装外套、领带和马甲。他卷起袖子，没完全顶到胳膊肘，开始剥西红柿。

“因为我曾经在那里光顾过妓女，今天早些时候我就在想这件事。”

Will低头看着刀刃上闪烁的光。“是吗？结果怎么样？”

“哦，不怎么样。我被打，被抢了。”

“之前还是之后？”

Hannibal笑了，从他手里拿起切碎的洋葱，把它刮进一个热锅里。“之后，”他说，“那是好是坏，我说不上来。”

“你今天是怎么想到这件事的？”

“天气。那天从早到晚都在下雨。城市在雨中看起来更像。”

“巴尔的摩已经不是第一次下雨了。”

“昨晚有人想抢劫我。我想这也许对记忆的重现有一定的影响，虽然我以前在下雨天也想到过她。”

他说得那么平静，Will花了几秒钟才把话说明白。

“你——你没事吧？你报警了吗？”

“是的，没有。我也不打算这么做。”

“发生了什么？”

“一个男人从后面走近我，用刀顶着我的肋骨。我能把他挡开，不一会儿就结束了。我始终没有见到他的脸。”

Will的目光被吸引到Hannibal的肋骨上，尽管他甚至不知道该看哪一边。

“你没事吧？”

“他甚至没有弄坏我的外套。”

他可能伤得更重。Will开始伸出手来，又把手缩回去，塞进口袋。“我很高兴，”他说。

Hannibal平稳地走到Will和柜台之间。他把Will的手拉了起来，放在他一侧。Will的食指搭在他最下面一根肋骨与平滑的肌肉上。他皮肤的热度甚至透过衬衫渗入Will的手心。

“你看到了吗？”Hannibal说道，“我完全没事。”

Will把他的手放在那儿太久了。他甚至不关心Hannibal对他的看法。抢劫演变成谋杀，是家常便饭的事。他低头看着Hannibal的手，吞咽了下。

“我看到了，”他说。

Hannibal用自己的手覆上了他的，然后把手指抵入Will的掌心。他转过身去搅汤，他们的手在彼此之间低垂着，牵在一起。

“我并不打算早逝。”Hannibal说道。

Will在Hannibal的掌握下动了动了手指。

Hannibal丝毫没有松手的迹象。Will探究性地把拇指滑过他的指关节。

“这是什么？”

“你想要它是什么？”

他承认：“我现在可能只能把它跟晚餐做比。”

“那就只有晚饭了。”

Hannibal弯下腰去吻他的手，但他离Will太近了，只让Will感觉到他皮肤上的温暖气息，然后他笑了，放开了他。

“柜台上有一块黑面包。你可以给我们切几片，”他说。

“哦，可以吗？”

Hannibal感觉有趣地看了他一眼。“当然，只要你想。”

将面包切好，按照说明涂上蒜。汤进了食品加工机，要搅拌均匀。Hannibal把椰奶调进酸橙汁，在铁锅里烤着面包。

他们在Hannibal的书房里安顿下来时，已是十点多钟了。他把汤倒进奶油色的大杯里，还有配套的碟子，把面包放在上面。Will被派到前面去生了一堆火，热气冲到他们的膝盖上。

Will尝汤时闭上了眼睛。“味道很好。”

“小牛肉储备是关键。”Hannibal说，“很少有人自己动手做。”

“我睡着的时候一直在想这件事。”

“牛肉的储备？”

“这个房间，火。咖啡。”

“你从来没有见过这个房间。”

“这几乎和我想象的完全一样。”

“你花了很多时间来推断我的室内设计吗？”

“初犯，我保证。”

“也许我应该在晚饭后带你参观一下。”Hannibal的脚碰到了他的。“如果你要睡着了，请先把汤放下。”

Will把杯子扶正，杯子已经开始危险地耷拉下来。他们静静地吃着，看着炉火。

“你打算今晚留我吗？”Will问道。

“当然，如果你愿意，我可以载你回你的车里去。”

“这听起来像是肯定的。”

“我有一间足够招待的客房。”

Will在赴约之前已经回家喂过狗并把狗放出去了。他想呆在这里，放弃漫长而寒冷的驾车回家和到家时家里的寒意。正如Will在学校里经常说的那样，要物尽其用。他可以留下来，在这里醒来，和Hannibal一起吃早餐。

“好吧，”他说，“谢谢。”

 

*

刚过五点，他的电话就把他吵醒了。Jack想让他在杜勒斯搭早班飞机，时间仅够他回趟家，把一些东西扔进包里，就要去机场。他穿上衣服，在楼梯上尽量保持安静。他得叫辆出租车，然后给Hannibal发短信解释。

在去门口的路上，咖啡的香味使他停了下来。他发现Hannibal在厨房里，穿着有点褶皱，深红色睡裤和长袍。Hannibal端着一杯咖啡穿过环厅向他走来。

“我得走了，”Will说，已经伸手去拿。

“另一桩案子吗？”

“是的，在俄亥俄州的某个地方。我要是能及时赶到机场就好了。”

“我开车送你。”

Will吸了口气拒绝了，然后又吐了出来。搭车比去摸他自己的车要快得多，而且即使Hannibal开车送他，时间也会很紧张。

“谢谢，”他说，“我们必须要离开了……基本上，就现在。”

“当然。喝你的咖啡。我一会儿就回来。”

Hannibal的咖啡温暖了他，安慰了他，一下子就他清醒了。Will在家里做的东西与它相去甚远，他甚至怀疑这根本不是咖啡。

Hannibal五分钟后就下来了。他拿出两个旅行用的马克杯，倒满了水，而Will却尽量不去看他V领毛衣上露出的肌肤，但没有成功。

他递给Will一个杯子。“走吧？”他说。

Hannibal的车里有加热座椅。它应该有。Will曾查过一次价目表。这比Will的房子还贵。

他抿了一口咖啡，咬着大拇指的指甲盖。Alana不在城里，他真的没有别的人可以求助了。“狗。”他吓了一跳，畏缩了一下。如果是其他的事情，任何 _他自己_ 的事，他根本不会求助。

“我会照看他们的。”

“谢谢。对不起。我知道这不是你所谓的快乐时光。”

“我很乐意这么做。如果你想报答我，那就在你走的时候照顾好自己吧。”

“我会没事的。”

“我希望你比没事更好。”

“你自己呢？”

“我觉得大多数日子都很令人满意。偶尔觉得无聊，但我总能找到让时间过得更快的方法。我相信我是幸福的，在很大程度上。”

“你应该去授课。”Will低声说。

“如果我这么做了，你会报名吗？”

“如何用十个简单的步骤就能快乐起来？你打算做一本有声读物吗？”

“我在考虑更个性化的课程。”

Will瞥了他一眼。他本想把目光移开，但今天早上发现很难。他仍然能感觉到Hannibal的手在他手里。

“怎么个性化？”

“哦，我想是一对一的。”他笑了，“也许你回来时我们可以讨论一下。”

 

*

Lucy Mather挂在池塘边的一棵梧桐树上。她的脸与那剥落的树干上赤裸裸的白遥相呼应，倒影在暗沉的水面上摇晃着。

Will独自站在树下。芦苇、黑莓棘丛与野玫瑰分列在岸边。一群红翼黑鹂被发现尸体时的人潮惊散了，现在又飞回来，在安全的荆棘中看着他。

上周，俄亥俄州富尔顿市的四名居民被发现在自家前院上吊自杀，相继发生，直到10月31日。他们都被用作了万圣节的装饰。

Lucy Mather是第五具被发现的尸体，也是尸体中最新鲜的一具。池塘与小镇高中所在的土地接壤。在当地警察设立的警戒线外，有一群睁大眼睛的学生和几名教师，他们假装在维持秩序，却没有采取行动把学生们赶回来。

陆续有家庭电商摆好了柠檬水摊，尽管天气寒冷，生意却很兴隆。

Will抬头看着Lucy Mather，闭上了眼睛。

她在外面跑步(慢跑鞋，运动裤)，杀手从她身后接近，可能是氯仿，把她放在他的车后座。更多的药物，这一次注射。他绞死她时，她还活着，这是很重要的。

当他回过神来时，发现Jack就站在他身后。“他在评判他们，”他说，“他认为这是一个法律程序。尸体被留下来作为对其他人的警告。”

“为什么是万圣节呢？”

Will摇了摇头。“我不确定。这一天对凶手来说，除了节日之外，还有个人的意义。”

Price和Zeller走了过上去，手里拿着印有迪士尼公主图案的小杯柠檬水。Jack看了他们一会儿，然后揉了揉眼睛。“其他尸体已经在华盛顿了。我们回去的时候你可以看看。”

“什么时候？”

“明天，除非我们在这里找到什么。”

Jack追上Zeller和Price。Beverly靠在Will的手肘边，把自己的迪士尼公主迪克西杯递给了他。“支持当地企业，”她说，“实际上相当不错。”

Will喝了一小口，苦涩的柠檬汁涌进他的嘴里，他不由自主地呲了下牙。

Beverly补充道：“她说这是鲜榨的。”

“我信她。你找到什么了吗？”

“我给我们找了家汽车旅馆，这可不容易。城里有个橡胶制品大会。三个房间。很明显，Zeller和Price一起。你可以和Jack住在一起，也可以和我住。”

“你，拜托了。”他立刻道。

“是的，我听说他打鼾。你认为就这样了，还是会有另一起？”

“他是在为一个特定的事件惩罚他们。如果每个人都参与其中，那他就完了。或者她。他们在保守秘密。”

Jack又一次出现在他身后。“Will，我们在寻找什么样的秘密？”

他摇摇头。“我不知道。很久以前的事了。但他们不会忘记。他不需要提醒他们。”

“好吧。我们明天可以和家属谈谈。”他又大步走开了。

Will叹了口气。他只想要一个淋浴间和一张床。明天不要和家属说话。

“需要捎一程吗？”Beverly问道。

“你要走了？”

“在我回实验室之前，没有什么可做的了。”

“所以我们都在消磨时间，直到我们可以回去。”

“你可以这样看，或者你可以把它当作是一天的休假，然后我们可以去买披萨，看看是否有任何像样的按份付费。”

他朝她眨了眨眼。“比萨听起来不错。”

“我租了一辆敞篷车。你想开车吗？”

“他们会偿还你的吗？”

“由于……”

“橡胶公约。对的。”

“它比suv便宜。”

他们沿着主街开着车，车顶朝下，随着天光渐暗，街灯开始闪烁。Will小时候曾走过上百个这样的小镇。即使在那个时候，它们也已经被清空了，商店的门面永远关在暗中，草坪上长着茂盛硕大的蒲公英。

Will在车里等着Beverly去拿大份披萨。“希望你喜欢意大利辣香肠和菠萝，”她说。

“不应该是火腿和菠萝吗？”

“没人真的喜欢火腿披萨。”

他又把车停在路上。头顶上，天空从夕暮变成深蓝。“我们能开一会儿车吗？”

“是你拿着钥匙。我会在这里吃完所有的披萨。”

他把他们带出了小镇，沿着一条蜿蜒在两片黝黑玉米田间的小路驶去。昏星悬挂在他们前方的天空中，随着光线变暗，它变得越来越亮。他把车停在满是尘土的路肩上，靠在椅背上看着。

Beverly递给他一片。“你真的一点也不知道这是什么样子，是吗？”她说。

“什么？”他把思绪从过去和星星上移开，把现在发生的事情叠加在一起：把车停在乡间小路上，凝视星空，还有一个他打算晚些时候和她共度良宵的女孩。“哦。我已经有一段时间没有注意到这种事情了。”

“一段时间有多长？”

“我要第五片。”

“这是你想要的方式，还是只是发生了什么事？”

他嚼了一会儿意大利辣香肠和菠萝。“我不再认为这是一种可能性。你会问每个人这么多问题吗？”

“当然。否则我怎么才能发现他们最黑暗的秘密呢？”

“他们也告诉你这些吗？”

Price告诉我，他有阿尔夫的盒装DVD。但我不认为他觉得这是一个秘密，尽管他可能应该这么想。”

他对着天空微笑。“也许吧。”

Will的电话响了。他把电话掏了出来，以为是Jack打来的，但来电显示是Hannibal。

“喂？”

 

“俄亥俄怎么样？”Hannibal问道。

 

“很静。天黑了。到处都是约会的人。”他转过身来，太在意Beverly在他身边，也太在意她的兴趣。

 

“我正在准备晚饭。你吃过了吗？”

 

“披萨。你打电话来询问我吗？”

 

“我的关心不受欢迎吗？”

 

Will闭上眼睛，在座位上往下挪了挪。“没有。它很好。你吃的是什么？”

 

“蘑菇佐煨鹌鹑。我出门遛狗的时候，在你家附近发现了一些舞茸（译注：学名灰树花，是一种产于北美和日本东北部的食用菌，在日本又叫舞茸）。”

 

Will对着想象的图景笑了。“它们怎么样？”

 

“狗还是蘑菇？”

 

“你煮的蘑菇，我敢肯定它们很棒。”

 

“狗都很好。我给他们带了一些香肠。我怕我把他们惯坏了。”

 

“我很高兴你和它们相处得很好。即使你不得不贿赂它们。”

 

“这是友谊的礼物，仅此而已。”

 

“这就是晚餐吗？”

 

“也许更多一点。”

 

即使在凉爽的夜晚，Will也能感觉到脖子上的热气在缓慢地爬上来。“我——我应该挂了。”

 

“你应该？”

 

“除非你想回到蘑菇的话题。”

 

“你并不是一人。”

 

“不是。”

 

“好。那么明天。”

 

“我不知道我们什么时候回来。”

 

“不，但你知道我什么时候再打来。”

 

“明天。”

 

“是的。晚安，Will。”

 

“晚安。”

 

Will按下断开通话键。他能感觉到Beverly在盯着他看。

“那是和女朋友之间的谈话，”她说，“你遇到什么人了吗？”

“屏蔽雷达，记得吗？”

“我不确定我是否还相信你。”

Will并没有认真听。他在想人们因为害怕被人听见而没有说出来的事情。

他说：“人们会保守什么样的秘密？”

“他们想要保护安全的东西，”她停顿了一会儿，说，“但有些秘密是不安全的。城里有图书馆吗？”

“关了。”

“警察局。这可能在警方记录中。”

“可能也关了。他们不可能整晚都在这里工作。你在找什么？”

“我不知道。他们做的什么事。也许是在高中时期。他们都是同龄人。他们都是这里出身的吗？”

“是的。他们一辈子都住在这里。”

“不可能有一所以上的高中，所以他们都去了那里。”

“我们就是在那里发现了最后一具尸体。看起来是个不错的选择。她叫什么名字？”

Will皱起眉头，从他的思绪中惊醒。“什么？谁？”

“你见过。或是他？”

Will直勾勾地盯着前方，脑子里找不出任何借口和解释。

“好吧，对不起。我不会撬的。我为你高兴。你和他在电话里看起来不一样。更好。”

“真的没有——什么也没有。”

“他打电话来问候你真是太好（sweet）了。我的意思是，我可能会觉得这很烦人，打扰别人，但你似乎没有，所以我选了sweet。”

“不，我——我不介意。”

“很高兴有人关心吗？”

“这不常见。”

“不管他是谁，他不是唯一关心你的人。我需要做个手势什么的吗？”

Will微微一笑。“可能。”

“我们回来的时候，我要把招贴板放在我的购物单上。你想叫醒别人，看看我们能不能进警局吗？”

“可以等到明天早上。你开车回去好吗？”

“当然。”

他们开着收音机，里面轻柔地播放着当地电台的节目：《社区新闻》(community news)和上世纪90年代初的《轻摇滚》(light rock)。Will注视着前方畅通的道路，想着Hannibal去机场接他，开车送他回家，然后留下来吃晚饭。晚饭后，

他掏出手机给Hannibal发了一条简短的消息： _谢谢。_

 

Beverly张开嘴，Will用一根手指指着她以示警告。她咧嘴一笑。

“好吧。我什么也不说。发送吧。”

Will正要说他完蛋了，下不为例，但他得到了答复。

 

_谢什么？_

 

_没有被我烦到_

 

_恰恰相反。自从我们第一次见面以来，我就被你吸引住了。_

 

Will盯着那几个字看了好一会儿。他用拇指在它们所处的屏幕上方擦了擦。他的胃在拧紧，但这并不完全是一种不愉快的感觉。令人恐惧，但并非令人不快。

 

_这不是通常的反应_

 

_我不惊讶。大多数人都非常不注意观察。_

 

_你观察到什么使你如此感兴趣？_

 

_如果我承认我最初是被你的思想所吸引，你会看轻我吗？_

 

Will伸出手试图捂住不笑出声，虽然效果不太好，但Beverly还是友善地忽略了他。

 

_我听说过它很独特_

 

_不仅仅是你在工作中运用它的方式。你的思维过程和用词选择，你允许自己进入非常规的对话路径并将其转化为自己的优势。我觉得它很令人兴奋。_

 

Will也会一遍又一遍地读那段文字，一只手捂着嘴，胸口有一种陌生的感觉。令人兴奋的。

 

_我说得太多了吗？_

 

_不，一点也不_

 

_我不知道该说什么_

_对不起。我在这方面很糟糕_

_你不习惯。我不应该占你便宜，不管你的反应有多可爱。我很抱歉。_

 

_不，别_

_我喜欢它_

 

Will盯着自己的话看了一会儿，这句话几乎和Hannibal说的任何话一样令人难以置信。但他确实很喜欢。至少他不想让Hannibal停下来。

 

_也许等我不在同事旁边坐的时候再说吧_

 

_很好。无论如何，我更想亲眼看到结果。晚安，Will。_

_晚安Hannibal_

 

Will不安地看着最后一行。在他的脑海中，使用他的名字似乎是没问题的，但他面对Hannibal本人这样叫时，却显得毫无理性地大胆了。通常，Will尽量什么都不叫他。“Lecter博士”应该是很正式的称呼，但当它从他的嘴里说出来时，往往尝起来又太像调情了。

“现在完了？”Beverly问道。

“但愿如此。”Will低声说。

她笑了。“不可能那么糟。”

“只是令人不安。”

“我认为这应该让人感到不安。”她把车开进了汽车旅馆的停车场，那里已经挤满了皮卡和租来的轿车，她在远处找到了一个停车位。Beverly让他们用真正的钥匙而不是钥匙卡进入房间。

她低头看着棕色的地毯。“让你在上床之前都不想脱掉鞋子，是吗？”

“差不多。”他们都在汽车旅馆里见过太多的犯罪现场。棕色是一种特别适合隐藏污渍的颜色。

“我要去看看壁橱。提醒在先。如果你笑，我就朝你扔东西。”

“我不会笑。我去检查一下淋浴器。”有些晚上，他仍然会在家里检查自己的淋浴。这是他在新奥尔良看到的第一起谋杀案。浴室的墙上到处都是血淋淋的手印，那个男人脸上的表情从未真正离开过他，尽管他后来看到过更糟糕的事情。

他们换了床，几乎同步地拿出笔记本电脑。这一切都出奇地简单，让Will想知道，他是否注定只会被那些让他感到无助尴尬的人吸引，或者这只是吸引的一种症状。

他只看了三次手机，他们就把灯关掉了。没有新的消息。

 

*

第二天上午的大部分时间，他们都呆在当地警察局，查阅90年代中期与当地高中有关的文件，从轻微的故意破坏和未成年人饮酒，到一名年轻女子驾驶联合收割机撞到了学校一侧。

“意外死亡呢？”Beverly说。

“上面说什么？”

“17岁的尤金朗(Eugene Long)溺死在房子后面的池塘里。他的脚被水下的石头卡住了。他们在万圣节后两天找到了他。”

“让我看看。”

她把文件夹滑过桌子递给他。

警察局长说：“我一直认为那个案子有问题。”她的名字叫Cecelia Mallory，可能快40岁了，头发已经大部分变铁灰了。“池塘是一个聚会的好地方。现在仍然是，当他们逃脱的时。应该有人看到他的。”

Will弯下腰，斜视着验尸照片。脚上的皮肤肿成了一团。“他在下面呆了多久？看起来至少要两天。”

“是的，差不多。”马洛里说。

“你们怎么找到他的？”

“是Corbin发现的他。在我之前，他是这里的警察局长。”

Will还没来得及问怎么回事，电话就响了。

 

Hannibal。

 

“你好吗？”他说。

 

“现在更方便了吗？”

 

“嗯，有点。给我一分钟。”被Beverly的假笑赶着，他溜了出去，靠在温暖的砖头上，“嗨。”

 

“你好，Will。”Hannibal说。

 

他的声音既温暖又愉悦，比Will过去习惯的更深沉、更流畅。它扯着他胸口的什么东西，让他有点喘不过气来。

 

“我还是不知道什么时候回来，”他说。

 

“你一定要告诉我你的航班什么时候到。我带你回家。”

 

“那太好了，谢谢。”他摇摇头，几乎要笑自己了，“我的意思是，这样做很好。你不必这样。”

 

“我非常想这样。”

 

Will把眼睛闭上一秒钟，慢慢地吸了口气。与其说是语言，不如说是语调，柔和而亲切。“我在工作，”他说。

 

“当然。如果我问你今天早上是否吃过早餐，我是否会无可挽回地败坏你的情绪？”

 

“是的，但这可能是一件好事。鸡蛋和香肠。不如你的好。”

 

“我想是不如。”

 

Will差点儿憋住不笑了。“我敢肯定他们试着做好了，”他尽可能严肃地说。

 

“嗯。太傲慢了吗？”

 

“合理的。我从来没有吃过比你做的更好的东西了。”

 

“你不应该助长我的自负。没有你的助推，它已经够膨胀了。”

 

“那你至少有一个缺点，这一事实令人非常放心。”

 

“噢，Will，我向你保证，我不止一个缺点。”

 

Beverly把头探出门外，示意他把它收住。“我想我得挂了。”

 

“很好。我待会再和你谈。”

 

他一挂电话，Beverly就把他拉了进去。“老警长是Lucy Mather的父亲，”她说。

“他们之间有一些敌意，”Mallory说，“她再也不让他见孙子了，他们去年闹翻了。实际上，大约在这个时候。”

Beverly看着Will。“你认为她知道那个淹死的孩子的事吗？她和她的朋友们在湖边开了个派对，每个人都喝醉了，所以他们只是看着。多年后，她向父亲坦白，而他却破口大骂？”

“可是她自己的父亲呢？”Mallory说。

Will盯着Mallory看了一会儿，这并不是Beverly理论中让他觉得不可能的部分。“我们至少应该去和他谈谈，”他说。

他们给Jack打了个电话，然后开车出去了，他们三个人都坐在Beverly租来的敞篷车里，Will坐在后座上，膝盖卡在Jack的座位上。Mallory在他们前面开车。房子映入眼帘，淡黄色和奶油色的建筑排列在一条尘土飞扬的道路边，周围是大豆地。

Oliver Corbin被吊死在自家前院的橡树上。他的双手被绑在背后，尸体看起来还比较新鲜。

“凶手最后救了他，”Will说，“他比其他人更应该受到责备。”

“你为什么这么说？”Mallory问道。

“因为他知道，而他什么也没做。”

“他本该这么做的，”Mallory说，“这是他的工作。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Will坐上了返回杜勒斯的第一趟航班。他在候机室犹豫了将近半个小时才屈服，给Hannibal发去了航班号码和到达时间。

 

_在一天的那个时候，环城公路会是一场噩梦，你不必来_

 

_我当然会来。_

 

Will无法说服自己去争辩，所以就这样吧。整个飞行期间，他都在为下一节课做准备工作，穿过另一端成群结队的旅客，轻松地钻进Hannibal的黑色宾利。

他一关上门，嘈杂的人声、汽车声、微弱的公告声、头顶上飞机的轰鸣声就变成了嗡嗡低鸣。Will靠在座位上叹了口气。“谢谢，”他说。  
Hannibal把手伸进车后座，递给他一支长茎的红玫瑰。

Will盯着它看。“认真的吗？”

Hannibal的嘴角翘了起来。“至少是半认真的。象征是很重要的。”

Will伸手去拿，Hannibal慢慢地、不慌不忙地递过去，拇指顺着Will食指的长度滑了下去。

“我不想让你误解我的意图，”他说。

Will吞咽了下。“我认为这种可能性不大。”

“小心荆棘，”Hannibal说。他把车开进向267路开去的车流中。

“隐喻或字面上的？”

“主要是隐喻性的，但他们确实错过了字面意义上一半茎刺。”Hannibal用拇指轻戳了一下举向光处，上面出现了红色的小刺。

Will用手指拂过茎干，直到感觉到它像鱼饵上的鱼钩一样，尖锐地钩在他的皮肤上。如果他能把其中一枚运用上去，它可能很适合。不切实际，但有吸引力。

“航程如何？”

“我做了一些工作。这并不可怕。狗怎么样了？”

“表现好得惊人。我很担心把它们带出去，但它们离得很近。如果我不知道的话，我会说他们在监视我。”

“是的，但不是那样的。我使用手势多于语言命令。他们已经习惯和我联系了。”

“他们想念你。显然，我无法替代。”

Will低头对着玫瑰微笑。“你应该多带些香肠来。也许明天吧，”他说，然后停了下来。

“我们有个约会。”

“是的。”

“Will，你是我的病人吗？如果你是，我已经跨越了许多道德底线。”

“听起来你好像没那么在乎。”

“我总是觉得很难用纯粹的专业标准来衡量你。”

“我不是你的病人。”

“明天我还能见到你吗？”

“是的。”

“你确定你不想转诊吗？这可能会让你感到尴尬。”

“这不会比试着和别人说话更尴尬。相信我，我已经经历了心理治疗所能达到的所有尴尬程度。”

“我不会假装不高兴。恐怕我发现自己对你太自私了。”

“不错的选择。没有竞争。”

“你最近似乎很抢手。”

“Jack认为我比我自己更好。”

“是吗？还是他仅仅意识到你比他身边的任何人都好？”

Will耸耸肩。否认这一点是虚伪的。

“我敢肯定他们都已经努力过了，”Hannibal说着，嘴角又浮现出一丝得意的笑容。

Will望着窗外渐暗的景色，掩饰着自己的微笑。“太傲慢了？”

“肯定有道理的。我从来没有见过像你这样的人。”

“这不一定是赞美。”

“那我就得更加努力了。你表现出来的控制力在各个方面都是完美无缺的。你用脑就像舞者用身体一样，即使你是在刀上跳舞。”

Will感到手很痛，低头一看，发现自己把象征意义的玫瑰花茎抓得太紧了，一根刺扎进了自己的手掌。他把它握得更紧，抿起了嘴。

“太过了？”Hannibal轻声问道。

“太恰当了，”Will说。

Hannibal伸出手，松开Will的手，直到他的手开始放松。Hannibal的手很温暖，皮肤干燥，微微有些粗糙。Will低头看了看那只覆在他身上的手，那只手伸过来的样子，仿佛在庇护他。他听到微弱的气流掠过汽车。直到他们把车开进Will的车道，Hannibal才放开他。

他让Hannibal跟他一起进了房，然后同他的狗跪在地上。舌头的热烈欢迎和尾巴的疯狂摆动让他感觉更加安稳了。他起身时，把它们都打发出去，去找Hannibal了。

“抱歉。我不知道那是怎么回事，”他说。

Hannibal已经把两根胡萝卜切成丁，正在把胡椒粉揉进牛排里。

“外部承认一个人的困难可能是强有力的。即使在我们的治疗过程中，你也不会经常提到它。”

“没有意义。”

“讨论的重点不是改变现实，而是接受现实。”

“我不想接受。”

“你不想接受的现实是什么？刀子，还是跳舞？”

“我不知道你怎么能把我做的任何事情看得这么漂亮。”

“你是怎么看的？”

“必要的。”

“你把自己看成一个战士，双手沾满鲜血，好让别人保持干净。”

“不是一个战士。是一个刽子手。”

“一个杀手。就像你捕猎的那些。”

Will猛地转过身去。在外面，他只能看到他的狗的灰色影子在后面门廊的灯光下徘徊晃动。  
Hannibal不置可否了一声，告诉他如何煮胡萝卜。

“有时候我在想，如果真的这么做会是什么样，”Will边说边加了酒，“喜欢。”

“你会怎么做？”

“我不知道。”

在他旁边，Hannibal举着一个黑色的小瓶往牛排里加了点东西，一道短促的橙色火焰照亮了房间。

“用刀？”Hannibal问道。“你处理得很好。不像厨师，但同样灵巧。”

Will还能看见映在他眼睛后面的火焰。“也许吧，”他说。

Hannibal拿起Will用来切胡萝卜的刀递给他。Will接过它，手指齐齐按进磨损的木柄里。

Hannibal抓住他的手腕，把刀拔到自己的喉咙上。多年来，Will已经把刀刃磨成了一截一截的长条，它就像一道光带，映在Hannibal的领结上方。

“哦，天，”Will说，但声音几乎听不见，“哦，我的天。”

他无法把目光移开。金属挤压着Hannibal的皮肤，耗尽了他的注意力和呼吸。他慢慢地抬起他那只空着的手，用大拇指沿着刀口上方的凹痕刷了一下。

“感觉怎么样？”Hannibal说。

“让人害怕，”Will尝试说道。他觉得好像有人把他肺里的空气挤了出来。

“然后呢？”

Will纹丝不动，即使Hannibal松开了他的手腕。他盯着看了又看，又走近了半步。他知道用这把刀切东西需要用多大的力。如果他再用力一点，他就会看到血。

Hannibal把手放在他的胯上。“Will？”

“令人激动，”他低声说。

“如果我叫你切我呢？”

Will猛地抬起眼睛看着Hannibal的脸。它像无风的大海一样平静无波。

“我会的，”Will说，心跳加速。“如果你要我做，我就做。”

Hannibal笑了笑，表示赞同，然后漫不经心地走开去照料他的牛排。“这些都做完了，”他说，“请把盘子拿来。”

Will用无力的手指放下刀子，不得不一次又一次地弯曲双手，才确信自己不会把盘子摔下去。

他们在Will家的餐桌旁吃饭，狗儿们围着他们的脚。法式牛排，胡萝卜，土豆，格鲁耶尔烤土豆。

“真的很好，”Will平静地说。他的大部分心思还在拿刀抵着Hannibal的喉咙上。

“我很高兴你喜欢它。”

“你不需要——我是说，你肯定想回家了。”

Hannibal被逗乐地看了他一眼。“我必须要吗？我确信我想和你共度这个夜晚。”

Will摇了摇头，徒劳地想让自己的大脑重新回到现实中去。每次拿起叉子，他都能感觉到刀的残魂在他手里。“抱歉。我通常没有这么糟糕。”

“我的错。”

“我甚至不知道那是治疗还是——或者别的什么。”

“你想要什么？”

“你不能再这样随便了。”

“你是在问我要不要你把我切了吗？”

Will把自己的膝盖夹到桌子底下。“你故意的？”

“当我把刀递给你的时候，我并没有打算这么做，但我承认，我很好奇。你的回答出乎我的意料。”

“你想要什么？”

“恐惧。犹豫。但相反，我看到了力量，目标坚定的力量，一种你不常让自己表现出来的原始品质。我觉得很有吸引力。”

Will低头看着他的食物。“你再这样说下去，我就吃不完晚饭了。”

Hannibal用手指敲着盘子的边缘，他的目光转向厨房，那把刀仍然斜斜地搁在砧板上。

“我不想浪费食物，”他最后说。

Will慢慢地吸了口气，点点头。

“你的旅行怎么样？”Hannibal问，于是他们谈论起这个案子，关于Hannibal带回来的晚餐用的葡萄酒，以及最近发生在这一葡萄园里的谋杀。

“这就是你选它的原因吗？”Will问。

“这是一个因素。我和FBI的关系提高了我对这类事情的意识。”

“不是FBI，是我。把责任推到该受责备的地方去。”

“你说话的口气就像带着瘟疫一样。”

“你不应该去想这些事情。”

“Will，这是我自己的选择。就像它是你的一样。”

Will低头看着他的盘子。“我知道。”

“你想保护我。”

“我希望我能。是的。很愚蠢，我知道。”

“不是。我觉得它很迷人。”

Hannibal对他微笑。Will从他的声音里听得出来，虽然他的眼睛紧紧盯着他的晚餐。

“但没用，”他说。

感受到落在后颈的目光，Will猛地抬起了头。Hannibal对上了他的视线。漫长的几秒钟后，Will才看向别处。

“还是很感谢，”Hannibal平静地说。

晚饭后，Hannibal在洗碗，Will把碗擦干放好。Hannibal的西装外套和背心挂在一把椅子上，袖子卷了起来。泡沫粘在他的双手和手腕上。

“你走后我也能这些的，”Will说，“如果你要走的话。”

“我不介意。”

这根本没有回答。或者这是一个更直接的邀请，但Will喜欢聚集在他们周围的和平。他伸过身去把锅收好，Hannibal俯身去拿毛巾，手放在Will的腰上，胸口贴着他的肩膀，呼吸落在他的脖颈间。

Hannibal擦干双手，走到Will身后，抓住他两边的柜台。Will能从水池上方的窗户里看到他们，他自己的脸凸显出来，Hannibal的身影隐在暗中。

Will慢慢地靠到他身上。倒不是说Hannibal一走，他就会掉下去，但也足够了。Hannibal用一只胳膊搂住Will的腰。

“恐怕我得把你困在这儿了，”他说，“你的车还在巴尔的摩。”

没有停留的。“我可以在早上搭个便车。”

“从Alana那儿？”

“可能。我离她不远，她明天还要教书呢。”

“你要讲什么？”

“切萨皮克开膛手。”

“一个有趣的话题。”

“他们都想成为那个抓住他的人。”

“这是个不错的抱负。”

Will顿了顿。当开膛手又开始杀人时，Jack会想让他参与其中。这是不可避免的。这个想法使他感到彻骨的寒意。

Hannibal紧紧地搂着他。“怎么了？”他问道。

“我希望没人抓住他，”Will说，“我希望他是那种停止作案，消失不见，从此杳无音信的人。”

“你相信这可能吗？”

“也许。他很聪明。他肯定知道他不能永远逍遥法外。”

“听起来你很有把握。”

“我看过文件。很多。”

“但你从未亲眼见过他的作品。”

“没有。”

“如果他再次杀人，你会的。这也许会给你一个更好地了解他的机会。”

“我不想更了解他。”他半转过身面向Hannibal，把手放在他的手腕上。“你今晚可以留下来，”他说，但他已经知道答案了。

“我认为这是个坏主意。”

“好吧。”

“今晚发生的事出乎意料。”

“你不用解释。”Hannibal想把他拉得更近些，Will耸耸肩把他推开，双臂叠在胸前，“我明白了，”他说。

“我认为你没有。”

“我现在真的不想听。”

Hannibal微微皱着眉头看着他。“很好，”他说，“明天见。”

“好吧。”

Will陪他走到门口，默默地责备自己表现得像个混蛋，完全停不下来。“对不起，”他勉强道，“这是漫长的一天。”

“我把它拖得更长了。”

Will搓着他的脸，突然感到心力交瘁。“我不是这个意思。”

“但这是真的。今天早上你看见一个人被绞死了。”

他几乎忘记了。它似乎至少是一周前的事了。“这是我的工作。”

“这并不意味着你没有受到影响。睡一会儿，Will。到明天。”

Will一直看着，直到他的尾灯在拐弯处消失。他把衣服扔在床边的地板上，爬进冰冷的被单里。

狗狗们察觉到他的心情和机会，跳了起来，扑到他周围，盖过他的腿，趴在两边。正常情况下，他会让它们睡在地板上，但Marshall用鼻子嗅着他的手，呜呜着，也许可以，就一个晚上。

“我希望你们不要以为明天早餐吃的是香肠，”他说着，闭上了眼睛。

*  
第二天早上，他在去教室之前绕道而行。与Jack的谈话往往是面对面的，而且带有意料之外的成分。

Will走进他的办公室时，Jack抬起头，扬起眉毛。

“FBI直接付给Lecter博士钱了吗？”Will说，“我不会收到共同支付声明。我什么也得不到。”

Jack慢慢放下笔，双手摊开放在书桌上。“没有，”他停了一会儿说。“FBI没在为你的治疗付钱给Lecter博士。自从他和你签约之后就再也没有了。”

“有人付过吗？”

“我还以为你会呢。”

“没有。我知道你想保密，可是——”

”他拒绝付款。他试图拒绝参加第一次会面，但我们需要一份记录。”

他们互相看了看，或者，Jack看了看Will，Will又看了看Jack肩膀和绷紧的下巴。

“你不觉得这有点奇怪吗？”Will说，因为Jack希望他这么做。

“如果你是说他别有用心，我看不出会是什么。”

“大多数人不会白做他们的工作。”

“这件事你不应该去问他吗？”

“我在问你。”

Jack叹了口气。“他说他把你当作朋友。考虑到你一开始是多么不愿意看见他，也许他不想模糊这条界线。”

“也许吧，”Will说，比他想的更努力地思考着。

 _他说他把你当作朋友。_ Hannibal向Jack谈起了他。从法律意义上讲，他们的会面完全是非正式的。这意味着没有医患保密。

“我们说完了吗？”Jack说，“我手头有工作，跟你的个人保险问题无关。”

Will告辞了，慢慢地朝教室走去。

从好的方面来看，任何潜在的关系都不可能反咬Hannibal一口。Will一直很担心这一点。

Hannibal的傲慢让他认为自己可以永远不受规则约束。在Will的经验中，规则只弯曲到一定程度，就会突然反弹，以眼还眼。

从不好的一方面来看，他清楚地知道为什么Jack不想让Will的治疗成为官方的。他想让Hannibal直接向他报告Will的精神状况，而如果Will是他的正式病人，Hannibal就不能这么做了。

Jack显然对这样的安排很满意，生怕扰乱它。Hannibal在告诉他一些事情，很明显没有任何与事实相类似的东西，否则就会有一打精神科医生盯着Will进行真正的心理评估，但是确实告诉了一些事。

Will暂时把它归档了。他要去上课。

 

*  
课程进行得很顺利，直到他提了一个关于土壤分解点中生物标志物的基本问题。

一只手举了起来，Will点头示意他们继续。

“我相信脂肪酸可以用氯仿提取，”Hannibal说，并继续解释了这个过程。

那无疑是他的声音。Will凝视着暗处，在后面发现了他。“你真的读过我说的那本法医埋葬学书吗？”

“我问过你作者和书名，不是吗？”

另一只手举了起来。

“怎么了？”Will说。

“Graham先生，那是什么书？”

“课后你可以问Lecter博士。站起来，让大家看看你，Lecter博士。”

Will被忽略了，而且他很不友好地希望它继续下去，但是，当然，Hannibal站了起来，像拜访贵族一样向全班点点头，举着手，露出亲切的微笑。他坐下之前，随意严肃地朝Will眨了眨眼，Will不得不转过身去，好一会儿，才收住停不下来的笑。

下课后，Hannibal走到教室的前面。一小群学生远远地跟在他后面。

Hannibal靠在桌子上，对着他微笑。“我应该为打扰你而道歉吗？”

“应该道歉的是我，在昨晚之后。我……”他摇了摇头，无法解释Hannibal留下来是多么重要，甚至对他自己也是如此。

他不必再试了。Will的一个学生鼓足勇气打断了他的话，Hannibal忙了几分钟回答他们的问题。

“你应该早就知道这本书里至少一半的内容，”Will指出。

“可是Lecter博士不应该这样吗？”

“Lecter博士是精神病学家。我猜分解率在他的实践中没有那么有用。”

“你永远不知道什么会有用，”Hannibal说，“所有的信息迟早都会证明它的价值。”

“孩子们，待在学校里吧。”Will嘟囔着，俯下腰去关掉投影仪。

Hannibal笑着看了他一眼。“午餐？我一直想去附近的一家餐馆试试。”

“什么，你没给我做饭？”

“你让我措手不及。下次，”Hannibal说。

Will停止卷线，抬头瞥了他一眼。那最后两个字里的温暖和希望抓住了他，把他完全控制住了。  
刹那间，他所能做的就是朝他微笑，想着这一切是怎么发生的。

直到他直起身子，他才记起他们还有观众。他的学生们看着他们俩就像在看网球比赛一样。

“还有别的事吗？”Will问他们。

他们鱼贯而出，一边好奇地向后瞥了好几眼。

“那么我们要去哪里呢？”Will问道。他把笔记本电脑塞进包里，找他那堆文件夹和书。

“这家餐馆叫丽达。我认识厨师的生意伙伴。他向我保证我们会喜欢的。”

“听起来像是我没穿对衣服要去的地方。”

“这是午餐。你还打了条领带。无论如何，我还是喜欢你现在这个样子。”

Will瞥了他一眼。“好事，因为我不太可能改变。”

Hannibal看了他一会儿，然后抓住他的领带下方。他用手指一根接一根收拢它，Will有足够的时间来反对。他没有。不能。他感到Hannibal在他喉咙的凹陷处触碰的温暖。一只拇指掠过Will的衣领。

Hannibal拖着他趔趄地向前走了半步，直到Will紧紧地抱住他的身体。他把双手撑在Hannibal的胸前，抵在他西装外套的翻领下面。

“过去那些试图改变你的人看不清你。”Hannibal说，“感谢上帝，我没有那么盲目。”

Will的手把柔软的羊毛弄皱了。他低下头去，他的眼镜歪斜了，最后他的脸贴在Hannibal的下巴上。“不，”他说，“你不能就这么说。”

“难道你只想从我这里听到令人不快的事实吗？”

“它们更容易接受。”

“我得说服你，不然的话，”Hannibal轻声说。

Will气息不稳。“有什么计划吗？”

“增强理论（译注：心理学概念，关于激励与行为的理论）。”

他把脸转向Will颈上的曲线，Will能感觉到他呼吸的余念就在那里，Hannibal的嘴唇在他皮肤表面几毫米远处刷过，却没有一点坚实的接触。Will使劲咬着唇，下腹因渴望收紧了。

Hannibal把领带绕在他的拳头上，直到Will感觉到它紧紧地缠住他的脖子。当他向右拉的时候，Will顺从地偏过头。裸露的肌肤让他觉得自己仿佛一丝不挂。Hannibal把一根手指按在脖子上，刚好在衣领下方。它在Will的皮肤上引起了一道战栗的痕迹，他的呼吸也变得急促起来。

“你想要什么？”Hannibal轻声说。

Will慢慢地摇了摇头，等着Hannibal对他做什么。他感到全身瘫软，毫无办法，这使他很快感到头晕目眩的难受。

“你确定吗？我可以让你在这里，趴在教室前方你自己的桌上。”

“耶稣啊，”Will低声道。他能看到，太清楚了。Hannibal不可能忽视他胯部勃起的形状。

Hannibal缓慢而会意的微笑使他的脸发热。他试图转过身去，但脖子上的领带拉得他动弹不得。

“我明白了，”Hannibal说，“但我想你可能会后悔，你需要在这里教书。我很享受，不能这么快就停下来。”

“享受折磨我吗？”

Hannibal用拇指轻抚Will的下唇。“你要我停下来吗？”

他又摇了摇头，觉得Hannibal的大拇指滑过他的皮肤。Hannibal在把他一点点地剖开，这和他以前所知道的完全不一样。他更想看看接下来会发生什么，而不是中途停下。

“你发起的，”他说。

“午餐，然后。还有我们今晚的约会。我们等着看吧。”

Hannibal放了他，拿起Will的一堆书和文件。Will摸了摸自己的喉咙，好像他会在那里找到一些永久性的记号。他环顾四周寻找他的包，不知怎的发现它仍然挂在他的肩膀上，好像什么也没发生过。不到五分钟，只有一次真正的触摸，他感到头晕目眩。

他们一起走到停车场，Hannibal轻搭着他的后背，领着他朝宾利走去。

 

*  
丽达坐落在高速公路附近的一个购物中心里，不幸地夹在一排折扣店和一家阿比(Arby 's)商店之间，嵌在一栋像水泥鞋盒一样的大楼里。

Will说：“也许我没穿成那样是错的。”

“我听说业主对内部做了不少装修。”

Hannibal看起来很确定业主对内部装修做了不少改进。

事实证明，他是对的。墙壁上涂着深红与黑色的油漆，窗户上覆着木雕屏风，挡住了塔吉特与法林地下商店（译注：Target公司是美国仅次于沃尔玛的零售百货大头，拥有大量连锁店，Filene’s Basement，常见的地下贸易街）的景象。餐桌上摆放着不配套的瓷器和银器，从盘子上鲍里斯•叶利钦(Boris Yeltsin)的脸到叉柄上的鸟巢，应有应有。

“你是怎么来到我的教室的？”他们点了菜以后，Will问道。

“我在和Alana谈转诊的事，我出去的时候路过你的课堂。当我听到你的声音时，我无法抗拒。”

“我很高兴你不能。很——很高兴见到你。”

“听起来很痛苦。”

Will发出一阵笑声。“承认有罪不总是痛苦的吗？”

“你对渴望我的陪伴感到内疚吗？”

“你像是某种我不该拥有的东西。”他把一根银藤缠绕在刀柄上的叉子扶正，“那听起来挺糟的。你并不是某种 _东西_ 。”

“知道我对你的看法和你一样，你会感到不安或安慰吗？”

Will从他的座位上抬起头来。“我？”

“有时候，你似乎是种野性未泯的东西，被哄得离我很近，也许能享受到我营火的温暖，但永远也够不着。”

“这是一个很有深意的比喻。你想驯服我吗，Lecter博士？”

“我想我做不到。”

“那不是问题。”

Hannibal看了他几秒钟。“不，”他终于说，“我在你灵魂中瞥见的荒野是值得珍惜的。是我会珍惜的东西。只要被给予机会。”

Will在任何情况下都不会觉得尴尬，但这次不是那样的。这种被Hannibal的诚恳力量无情压垮的感觉让他颤抖，几乎就要倒下，但他还想要更多，就像他刚从公园里最高的过山车上下来一样。

他们的食物送来了，令他不必回答。Hannibal像在家里一样，头几口就把注意力集中在自己的盘子上，尽管他的表情比以往任何时候都要评鉴挑剔。

“能接受吗？“Will问道。

“我通常不出去吃饭。在有限的时间内为大多数人准备的食物必然比为有限的客人准备的食物差。但是，是的，我相信这样就可以了。我没有具体的抱怨。”

“我相信厨师听到这个消息会很高兴的。”

“你喜欢嘲笑我。”

“这些天来，我的生活中没有多少让我开心的事情。”

Hannibal从酒杯边向他投去奇怪而温柔的一瞥。“那么，我只好听你摆布了。偶尔。”

当他们吃完饭，服务员来取账单时，Will告辞去了男洗手间。在出去的路上，一个人从他身边挤过去，力气大得把他撞在门框上。他走回桌子，一边揉着撞到头的一侧。

“撞到了？“Hannibal问道，“我看见厨师了。他似乎很匆忙。”

“是的，我们碰到了。很重。”

“不太礼貌，”Hannibal皱着眉头说，“毕竟，我们本质上是他的客人。”

Will耸耸肩。“我想他真的很急。”

Hannibal看了他一眼，意思大概是“你必须”。伸手去拿账单。

“我们要平分，”Will说，“不许争论。”

“我做梦也想不到。如果你愿意，你可以付这顿饭的钱。”Hannibal微微一笑，把它滑过桌子递给他。

“你真是太宽宏大量了，”Will说，但他还是很高兴，即使当他看到他们在一起花了七十多美元。  
出去的时候，Hannibal从前面的桌子上拿了一张名片。

“好到可以回顾吗？”Will问道。

“也许。我的熟人建议把它作为一项未来投资，但我先要和厨师谈一两件事。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前警告：有D/S情节

“请进。”Hannibal站到一旁，示意Will到他的办公室去。

“你是故意这样做的吗？”Will问道。他把包和外套扔到椅子上，走到窗前。又下起雨来了，轻轻地、连绵不绝地敲打着玻璃。

“请我的病人进来？”

“同样的用词，同样的语调。几乎每次我来这里都是这样。如果我的观点没错，你可能对每个人都这么做。”

“它创造了一种熟悉感，一种仪式感。大多数人觉得这让人安心。”

“的确。知道会发生什么很好。我只是好奇。”  
“你是什么时候从无意识转变成有意识的注意的？”

“我在想事情会不会有所不同，而当它们完全一样的时候……”他耸了耸肩。

“我明白了。”Hannibal靠在书桌边。他带着近乎分析的神情探究着Will。

“如果你在为我准备某种测试，试着保持原创性。”

“我会尽力而为的。俄亥俄州怎么样？”

“你昨晚问过我了。”

“不是以专业的身份。”

“那是以什么？既然我们已经确定我不是你的病人。”

“是的，Jack告诉我你去见过他了。”

Will又看了看外面的夜空，然后转过身去。“我很担心，”他说。

“还想保护我？”

“是的。”

“在这种情况下，这是不必要的。”

“我必须检查一下。”他滑向阁楼的梯子，一只手放在上面，抬起头来，想从书中获得暂时的逃离。“我对你没有把握，”他说，“尤其是自从——自从这件事以后。”

“过来。”

Hannibal坐在他的办公椅上，向后靠去，双手摊开放在椅臂上，就像坐在宝座上一样。当Will走近时，他漫不经心地伸出手扣住Will的腰带，把他拉近了，站到他张开的双腿间。这并没有让Will的心像Hannibal掐住他脖子时那样揪紧，但却让他集中了注意力。

“给我讲讲俄亥俄州吧。”Hannibal又说。

“你想过人们保守的秘密吗？”Will问。

“人们告诉我的秘密比向我隐瞒的要多。”

“你真的相信吗？”

Hannibal默不作声。Will不知道该拿他的手怎么办。他的掌心微微出汗，在过去三分钟里，他把头发从脸上往后梳了三次。他抓住自己的前臂，等待着。

“绝大多数，是的。”Hannibal说，“但你说的没错，就精神影响而言，一个秘密可能胜过十几个秘密。”

“Oliver Corbin被杀是因为他保守了一个他本不应该保守的秘密。”

“他为什么要那样做？”

“为了保护他的女儿。”

“一个值得追求的目标。有人会认为，保守秘密是值得的。”

“当他把真相告诉了别人的时候就不会了。”

“真相是什么？”

“要么他们眼睁睁地看着那个男孩淹死，不去帮助他，要么他们就把他拖下水。”

“那么，这些杀戮是一场拖延已久的复仇。公义的行为。”

“是吗？”

“你觉得怎么样？”

Will揉了揉他的脸。他的眼睛生疼，皮肤也觉得很脆弱。“死了五个人。”

“是的，的确。难道他们不该死吗？”

“这是什么问题？”

“你在逃避的问题。这在道德上是错误的吗？Garret Jacob Hobbs谋杀妻子，割断女儿的喉咙，这在道德上是错误的吗？”他停顿了一下，“你杀了他是错误的吗？”

“要不是我，他会杀了她的。无论如何，他几乎做到了。”

“你觉得这样对吗？”

“你觉得这样对吗？”

“当你知道我并不过分关注你行为的道德性时，你会感到震惊吗？你救了她的命。可能也是我的。”

“目的就是手段？”

“你说你把自己看成一个刽子手。你在俄亥俄州的凶手也在执行同样的任务，将怪物绳之以法。你在他身上看到了你在Hobbs身上看到的自己吗？”

“别，”Will说着，猛地后退了一步，挣脱了Hannibal的控制。

Hannibal把手放了下来。Will警惕地低头看了他一眼，Hannibal也毫无表情地回头看了他一眼。几秒钟过去了，也许是一分钟。没有Hannibal把他固定住，Will觉得自己已经漂泊失控了。

“就那样？”他终于说，“没更多别的问题了吗？”  
“你叫我停下来的。”

“我很好。我可以——你可以继续。”

“你能接受吗？你是这个意思吗？我对此毫不怀疑。”

“那你为什么停下来？”

“因为你要我这么做，”他温和地说，“这就是你需要的全部。”

Will把双手插进口袋，一秒钟后又抽出来，挠了扰他的胳膊。“通常这还不够。”

“这是和我在一起。”

Will深吸了一口气，一股脑说了出来。“我们别再谈治疗了。”

Hannibal对他微微一笑。“当然不只是治疗。你想换一个词吗？一个你不会因为条件反射或意外而说出的话？”

“我不认为你和你的心理医生之间需要一个安全词。”

“它可能还有其他用途。”

“它可能有。你到底在想些什么，Lecter博士？”

“我不希望你出什么问题。但是，人们必须为意外做好准备。”

Will想起Hannibal的手抓着他的领带，把它紧紧地拉在脖子上。他咽了下。“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“我有学位，”Hannibal温和地说。

“不是精神病。剩下的——”

“如果你的意思是，我是否有过性支配的经历，那么我必须说没有。这就是你想问的吗？”

“是的——我想是的。足够接近。”Will希望他的声音不要像他感觉的那样不稳。天哪，只是听到Hannibal说这句话，他的胃就开始翻转了，他不知道是因为神经还是欲望。“那就是我们要说的吗？”

Hannibal再次抓住他的腰带，Will感到肩上的紧张有所缓解。

“如果像你说的，是我发起的，那么我们似乎在那个领域里，是的。关于我想对你做什么，我有很多非常明确的想法。”

Will只是盯着他看了几秒钟。“比如？”他终于设法问道。

“如果你愿意，我们可以在今晚吃饭的时候讨论一下？”

Will很快点了点头。

“你有安全词给我吗？”

Will想起了他们在湖边发现Lucy Mather尸体的那片野玫瑰和黑莓丛，想起了在那里荆棘庇护下筑巢的红翼黑鹂。

“黑鹂，”他说。

Hannibal的笑容越来越露齿，不再是他过去有时露出的那种迷人的、无害的笑容。Will回忆起从他们第一次见面到现在这段时间的经历时，几乎眩晕了。

“那我可以继续吗？”Hannibal问道。

Will点了点头，虽然他不确定自己是认真的。

Hannibal把他拉得更近，直到他的腿压在Hannibal大腿内侧。

“我们在谈论道德。”

“你是。”

Hannibal抬头看了看他，在他回答之前的沉默似乎真的漫长。

“Will，你知道对与错的区别吗？”Hannibal问道。没有任何评判的迹象，只是一个简单的问题。

Will发现自己又在使劲地抓着他的手，握得紧紧的，他松了一口气。“我知道，”他说，双手抚摸着大腿，眼睛望着窗外的雨。“我不总是……感觉得到。”

“我想，如果你这么做了，就很难同情杀害你的凶手了。你有过这种感觉吗？”

“有时。我并没有完全失常。”

“我认为这是一种防御机制，而不是个人的问题。”

“你说得容易。你没看到受害者，而且——”

“然后呢？”

Will摇了摇头，脑海中浮现出无数血淋淋的画面。他腰带上的拉扯把他拽了出来，他低头看着Hannibal，吓了一跳。

“继续，”Hannibal说。

这不是一个请求，它在Will的记忆中刻下了一些浅层的印象。“我是新奥尔良一系列谋杀案调查的负责人。凶手之后会用到尸体。性上的。”他揉了揉眼睛，想把上百张血淋淋的快照擦掉，“我试图进入他的脑海。我看着这些女人的尸体，看着他对她们所做的一切，我感觉到……我感受到他的感受。”

“性冲动。”

“你确定要我跟你一起回家了吗？”Will痛苦的冲着地板和Hannibal擦得锃亮的皮鞋一笑。他能看到天花板的颜色隐隐地映在它们上面。

“这似乎是你天赋的自然延伸，尽管如此，我明白为什么它会比其他方面更让你苦恼。”

“我他妈在该死的犯罪现场硬了。”

“语言，”Hannibal温柔地说，扯了扯腰带，Will突然回到了现实，回到了Hannibal办公室的宁静中。

“真的吗？你反对的那句话的一部分是脏话？”

“你在犯罪现场哭过吗？因为你在那里的感受，因为凶手的感受？”

Will点点头，下巴猛地一拉。

“很少有感觉会引起无意识的身体反应。悲伤和性欲可以。这对你意味着什么？”

“你是说这都是我从他们那里受到的影响，可是昨晚——”

“你拿刀指着我的喉咙，”Hannibal平静地说。

“我喜欢那种感觉，”Will忙道，“我喜欢它。如果不是因为他们呢？或者不全是？”

“你害怕自己。你相信你身上有什么东西在回应他们的黑暗吗？”

Will摇了摇头，但没有否认。

“你认为你应该为此受到惩罚吗？”

Hannibal的声音是如此温和，如此平淡，以至于Will一时间没有完全理解他的意思。当他这样做的时候，他把双臂抱得更紧，指甲陷进自己的皮肤，以便在发生突发情况时自控住。

“我——你是说被你吗？”

“我只是随便说两句，但如果你需要的话，我们当然可以讨论。”

“我……我觉得自己真的需要坐下来。”他觉得全身都发热了，房间向一边移动微微倾斜着。

“跪下。”Hannibal轻声道。

Will盯着他。“什么？”

Hannibal拉下腰带，Will的双腿交叠在身下。他的膝盖重重地撞在地板上。他抓住自己的大腿，低下头。Hannibal轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，然后把手伸进头发里，让Will贴在他的手上。

“这真的，我是说，我们不应该……”

“你希望我们的关系在这里和办公室之外有更多区分吗？”

“我做得不太好。区分。一切都融在一起了。”

“如果你改变主意了，就告诉我。”

钟轻轻地报出了整点声。

Will紧紧地闭上眼睛。“能让我在这里呆会儿吗？”

“只要你愿意，多久都可以。靠近一点。”Hannibal轻拽着他的头发，直到他拖着脚步近到足以让他的前额靠在Hannibal的膝盖上。

Hannibal扣住他的后颈轻轻揉捏了下。“很好，”他说。

Will把手掌放在地板上，集中精力呼吸。不去想他在哪里或者他在做什么。只要他能做到这一点，一切都出奇地平静。

他稍稍挪动了一下身子，感受到Hannibal长裤上的绒线磨蹭着他的脸颊。它们柔软光滑，格子图案很好地集中了注意力，几十种微妙的颜色变化，他试图调出自己的思维目录。

Hannibal把他的速写本从桌子上拉到膝盖上，开始作画。铅笔在光滑的纸上划过的声音开始放松Will的肩膀。

“你在其他会诊的时候画画吗？”Will问道，不过他的声音有些低沉，因为他或多或少在直接对着Hannibal的膝盖说话。

“我的大多数病人更喜欢我关注他们。”

“只有大部分？”

“一些人则更为沉默。他们认为他们需要我提供的帮助，但不愿意进行不必要的互动。有时候我做笔记，或者读书，或者我们静静地坐着。”

“整个小时吗？”

“如果这是他们喜欢的，是的。”

“有点浪费钱，不是吗？”

Hannibal发出感到好笑的一声，用他那只空着的手抚摸着Will的头发。“这就是你为什么强迫自己一次又一次地对我说话的原因吗？害怕浪费FBI的钱？”

“没有。有一点。但我也会浪费你的时间。还有我的。”

“在治疗方面，我很少有病人像你这样以目的为导向。”Hannibal说着，用手指顺着Will的后颈往下摸，摸到耳朵后面，又抚上了他的头发。

 _他的大多数病人可能对他们杀死的那个人没有幻觉。_ Will的膝盖开始疼了，但他不想动。不想让Hannibal停止用这种温暖而心不在焉的方式抚摸他，就好像他忘记了他的手在哪里，就好像这些触摸既是为了他自己，也是为了Will。

“即使他们不和你说话，你也不画画吗？”

“我发现自己过于专注绘画，会忽略某些线索。这不是你我之间的问题。”

Will尽量不笑。“你是说你的病人使你厌烦吗，Lecter博士？”

“嘘。”Hannibal一边轻轻地揪着头发，一边训斥，声音里充满了笑意，“恐怕这是精神分析学的一大秘密。那些声称自己从不厌烦听病人说话的治疗师肯定是在说谎。”

Will终于抬起头来，看到Hannibal还在专心致志地画画，他松了一口气。“巴黎？”

“有人对我说，我总是这么画的。”Hannibal停顿了下，“但是，是的，事实上。它是。埃菲尔铁塔的基座。你感觉好点了吗？”

“是的，我想是的。”他开始站起来，但Hannibal把手放在他的肩膀上把他按了回去。

“我没说你能站起来。让我看看你。”

他抓住Will的下巴，让他仰起脸来。Will由着他，屈从在那种随意的控制下。当Hannibal检查他的时候，他意识到自己屏住了呼吸，并让自己放开了。

“我能活下去吗，医生？”

“我相信是的。在这儿呆一会儿。”

Hannibal起身，留Will跪在他的空椅子前。Will突然被抛弃了，他的胃不舒服地绞了一下。有Hannibal在他面前，抚摸着他，情况还算可以忍受。甚至超过可以容忍。没有他，Will会觉得自己像个傻瓜。

他爬了起来，关节僵硬，一只膝盖直起来时发出咔哒的响声。他抻了抻腰，把肩膀往后一拉。

Hannibal转过身来看着他，头微微偏向一边。他把Will的大衣搭在胳膊上。

“你不能只告诉我坐着别动，”Will说。

“我能，”Hannibal说。“我做过。当然，我不能强迫你做任何事。这是真的，我想这就是你的意思。”

Will把目光从锃亮的书桌上移开，从Hannibal的肢体语言中领会到他那沉着冷静的神态。“也许，”他说。

Hannibal穿过房间，帮Will穿上外套。Will从三岁起就不记得有人这么做了，而且还戴着连指手套。Hannibal紧靠在他身后，把它轻披到他的肩上，身体前倾，直到Will能感觉到他的呼吸。

“我不想强迫你，”他说，“我喜欢你的服从。在这一点上，假装不承认它是不诚实的，也是虚伪的。但这肯定不是我们之间发生任何事情的先决条件。”

“我们之间会发生什么事？”Will很快地摇了摇头，“不要回答这个问题。别。我们可以去吗？”

“当然。吃过东西你会感觉好一些。”

“乐观。”

Hannibal捏着他的肩膀。“你不会感觉更糟。这是一个恰当的保守估计吗？”

“更好了。”

Hannibal没有让他搭车，Will开着自己的车跟在后面，很感激有这样的空间。以及在这种情况下逃跑的能力，尽管他知道自己需要达到一定程度的成熟。无论他们在做什么，拴在车上不是最好的开始。

他们在烛光下吃羊排，配上恰到好处的法式骨头和柠檬香草酱。温暖的光线洒在桌上的汤里，照亮了零星的细节：叉子柄上的卷轴、白色餐巾上的锦缎图案、Hannibal拇指指甲的光泽，以及向下关节处的皮肤褶皱。Hannibal谈到了他的同事，几个著名的前病人，以及他去过的Will永远不会看到的地方。

Hannibal洗碗时，Will靠在椅子上。之前的晚餐经验告诉他，他是不会被允许帮忙的。

“书房里的甜点？”Hannibal问道，拿走了最后一个盘子。

“听起来不错。我能做点什么吗？”

“把蜡烛灭了，如果你喜欢的话，你可以把奶油搅匀。”

Will在餐具柜上发现了烛台。这是他从Hannibal那里养成的命令习惯。措辞表明没有其他选择的要求，或是非常礼貌的命令，人们会毫无疑问地服从。他把蜡烛一个接一个地掐灭，看着细细的烟流涌向天花板。

在厨房里，Hannibal指着一个冰冷的不锈钢碗和一个搅拌器。“当你达到你想要的稠度，或者当你的手臂有可能脱臼的时候，就停下来。”Hannibal很快对他笑了笑，“无论哪种情况先发生。”

“你知道他们做了自动搅拌器，对吧？”

“几百年来，他们所能做的一切都是手工完成的。我觉得没有理由让它们在我的厨房里占地方。”

“那就把它从圣诞礼物清单上划掉吧。”

Will拿起搅拌器开始工作。奶油形成了小气泡，接着是一层薄薄的泡沫，最后开始变厚。

“你感觉好点了吗？”Hannibal问道，这时奶油已经从布丁阶段变成了更轻更稠的东西。

“好点了，确实。我想是的。”

“看到了吗？一顿美餐可以神奇地恢复健康和精神。咖啡吗？”

“是的，谢谢。我想这已经完成了，倒哪儿？”

Hannibal指向一个竹盘。除了咖啡杯，它还装了两个盘子，每个盘子里都有一个覆盆子馅饼，小到刚好可以放在他的手掌里。

“你什么时候做的这些事？”Will问。他在一块馅饼上倒满了生奶油，这可能会让他看上去有点失望。馅饼总是能逗乐他。

“你不在的时候，我烤了馅饼皮，巴迪西奶油酱（crème pâtissière）做起来相当简单。”他瞥了一眼。“当然，加了那么多生奶油，你几乎尝不出它。这是一种微妙的味道。”

Will强忍住笑。显然，它们已经不再是失望的表情了。“还有很多，要我也帮你吗？”

“谢谢你，不了。”

Hannibal在托盘上放了一壶咖啡，从Will手里接过搅打过的奶油碗。他再一次搅起，带出馅饼大小的一团，把它扣在覆盆子上，轻轻一翻，就立出了一个优雅的尖顶。

Will带着一种温暖情绪与惊奇的感觉看着他操作，他们居然能相处得很好，更不用说别的什么了。Will越了解他，就越觉得这似乎是不可能的。

他们在书房里安顿下来。Will生了一堆火，吃馅饼时尽量不发出明显的声音，它本不应该这么难。他从来没有遇到过让他如此想骂娘的甜点。

“这真的——不是说听起来像一张破唱片，而是，很惊人。”

Hannibal笑着说：“你刚才花了十分钟来完全沉默，这本身就说明了问题。”

Will把空盘子放在一边，呷了一口咖啡。炉火在地毯上和他们的腿上投射出一幅明亮的、活动的挂毯。

“你想开始还是由我来？”Hannibal说。

“我不知道该说什么。”

“告诉我你想要什么。”

“现在？躲在床底下听起来很有趣。”

“这是一个长期存在的难题。尤其是当涉及到另一个人的时候，他的欲望可能与你的合拍，也可能与你不合。”

“我20多岁起就没谈过恋爱。”

“但你现在会喜欢的。”

Will盯着他的咖啡。“是的。”

“很好。我也会喜欢的。其余的呢？”

“你是说性支配？”

“是的。”

“我不知道——我甚至不知道该怎么说。怎么想呢？”

“到目前为止，你喜欢我们所做的吗？”

Will感到他的脸很热，这不仅仅是因为火。“我想你知道的。我敢肯定这是显而易见的。”

“即使我要求你（ask you）跪下？”

“跟我说（told me）。你 _跟我说_ 跪下。”

Hannibal点头承认了这一点。“然后呢？”

“你在那儿的时候一切都很好。我的意思。当你这么说的时候，我很震惊。然后当我跪着的时候，就好了。它让事情看起来很简单。”他放低了声音，假装在自言自语，只是为了把话说出来，“你只要告诉我该做什么，我就会去做，一切都会好起来的。”

沉默。Will听着炉火的噼啪声，竭力不去想什么。不到一分钟，Hannibal就放下了自己的咖啡杯，也从Will手中夺了过去。

“到这儿来一会儿，”他说。

Will跟着他走到壁炉对面的墙上，那里有一排嵌壁式书架。Hannibal慢慢地用双手合住Will的手腕，大拇指向上滑过手掌。他的手抓得更紧了，Will能感觉到他们之间的紧张氛围，感觉到他舌头上的发麻。

Hannibal把他的手腕顶到头两边的书架上。Will迅速地吸了一口气，挪了挪身，感觉到木头的轮廓与棱角在他背上留下了印记。

“还好吗？”Hannibal问道。

“再用力，”Will说，几乎忍不住又加了一句“拜托。”

Hannibal刻意向前倾身，越靠越近，直到他的体重把Will稳住为止。他紧紧抓住Will的手腕，施加的压力在疼痛边缘徘徊。

Will喘不过气来。他的脑海里浮现出各种逃跑的场景，他的反应就像这是真的一样，就像他想要逃离一样。由于缺乏作用点，Hannibal的大腿又把他的两腿分开了，他不确定自己能否做到。Hannibal的桎梏就像钢铁一样。

“你害怕吗？”Hannibal轻声问他。

“不。有点。”

Hannibal靠得更近了，贴在Will的脖子上吸了口气。他往后退，看着他。“你想要什么？”

Will用力向前想要一个吻，但Hannibal猛地把他的手腕举过头顶，一手钉住了他的两手腕，Will的目光被吸引过去。另一只手抓他的头发。Will把头扭开，胸膛起伏着，阴茎硬得不行，Hannibal不可能看不见它。

“问，”Hannibal说。

Will吞咽了一下。“亲我，”他说，“天，你等得够久了。”

Hannibal先吻了他的嘴角，Will担心这就是他所能得到的一切，只是另一种戏弄。这让他感到沮丧和痛苦，同时又勾起了他另一阵微弱的性兴奋。当Hannibal终于把他们的嘴唇贴在一起时，Will无助地挺身向他靠近。

在Hannibal沿着他的唇缝向内舔上牙齿时，他紧紧握住自己的手腕。Hannibal把他抓得更紧，抠入指甲，直到Will的嘴张得老大，然后发出一声含糊不清的恳求。从他嘴里发出的声音使他脸红，令他更加地硬了。

Hannibal用牙叼住Will的下唇。他的呼吸拂过Will的皮肤，他慢慢地咬了一口，把自己印在柔软的肉上，威胁着要把它咬开。

“疼，”Will咕哝着，但他不想停下来。

Hannibal刮过Will嘴唇上方的牙齿，然后又把他们的嘴合在一起，又热又湿，Will的手腕在抽搐，皮肤上的指甲抓得生疼。他忍不住用自己的大腿磨蹭着Hannibal的，又硬又热，正是他需要的地方。

Hannibal打断了他的亲吻，揪住他的头发。“别动。”

Will努力了。他停止了胯部的动作，但他在Hannibal的手里扭动着，一半想要活动的自由，一半想让Hannibal把他抱得更紧，迫使他服从。

Hannibal揪着他的头发，使他露出了喉咙。柔软的嘴唇紧贴上他的脖子。他们的亲吻很温柔，过了几秒钟，Hannibal松开了手。每次吸气时，Will的呼吸仍在颤抖，当Hannibal松开手腕时，Will抓住他的肩膀支撑着自己。

“什么，”他说道。气喘不已，真的。“怎么，你怎么能，”然后他停了下来，不说了。

Hannibal把他拉进怀里，轻轻地梳理着他的头发。“就一个吻，”他说，“正是你想要的。”

他也很硬了。Will能感觉到他的阴茎抵在他的下腹部。至少是这样。不仅仅是他。

“你的反应很美，”Hannibal低声道，“那么敏感。每一下触碰……”

“闭嘴，”Will嘟囔着，既是认真的，又想听下去。

“几乎没有克制，而我们才刚刚开始。好像在我之前没有人碰过你似的。”

Will看了看手腕上的印记，用舌头舔了舔下唇，它因Hannibal的牙齿而肿胀着。“是没人这样碰过我，”他说，“我记得。”

“很好。”Hannibal说，声音有点强势。

“所有权？”

“通常没有。对你来说，似乎是这样。”

Will把手指伸进Hannibal的衬衫背后，把头靠在Hannibal的肩上。“你会是第一个上我的，”他说。

他头发上的手短暂地收紧了，Hannibal发出一声大笑。“公然操纵。”

“也许吧。”

“而且恣意。”

“假定。”

“可能。你想要剩下的咖啡吗？”

“是的，”Will说，但他没有动。他还不相信自己的腿。“我很快就要走了，是不是？”

“如果你愿意，欢迎你住在客房里。”

“无意冒犯，但我们今晚不做爱有什么原因吗？”

“我之前告诉过你了。”

“你玩得也太开心了。玩弄我。就像猫抓老鼠一样。”

Hannibal亲吻了他的脖子。“嗯。我答应抓到后不吃你，如果这有帮助的话。”

“你并不反对这种比较。”

“也许是一只猫和一只老鼠。这是一场更加平等的比赛。”

“老鼠比猫更坏。我小时候被咬了一口。我的整个手臂——”他打了个哈欠，大张着下巴，“肿了起来。也许我应该留在这里。”

“过来喝你的咖啡。”

慢慢地，他们松开了了束缚。这比Hannibal对他所做的任何事情都更让他难过，他的胸口留下了一种阴郁空荡的感觉。

Will拿起咖啡，在Hannibal的椅边徘徊。他的房间离他只有三英尺远。他会让自己坐下来。在一分钟内。

Hannibal抓住他的手腕，吻了吻指甲扎进去的发红的皮肤。他把Will轻轻地拉下来坐在他的脚边。

Will满怀感激地走近了。这一夜既没有了骄傲，也没有了尴尬，他觉得太累了，可能就要这样睡着了，靠在Hannibal的椅子上，靠在他的大腿上。炉火温暖了他，使他的肌肉放松了。他呷了一口咖啡。

“你好吗？”Hannibal问道。

“好吧。好。你呢？”

Hannibal用手指穿过Will的头发，把手放在那里。“很满意，”他说。

“很高兴你玩得开心（have fun）。”

“是吗？”

“我不确定有趣（fun）这个词是否合适，但我不想停下来。”

“你有什么特别想尝试的吗？”

“当我不想睡觉的时候，我能想这些吗？”

“当然。”他把手指伸向Will的喉咙，覆上他那跳动的脉搏，“无论我们做什么，只要你要我停，我都会停下来。”

“我知道，”Will说，他确实知道，他相信这一点，以他从未信任过任何人的方式信任Hannibal。他不知道这是怎么发生的，也不知道是什么时候发生的，但Hannibal不知怎么就潜入了他。Will现在觉得自己身上好像总是带着一小块肉，一块银片或是一根刺，不断提醒着他，他们之间的关系。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章前警告：有未成年Will与路人提及，D/S情节，乳尖折磨，自愿性受视奸

第二天，Alana打断了他的课。她带着歉意的微笑对他说了几句话，他没有听清。

“等一下，”他对学生们说，然后走下来迎接她。

“是Jack，”她说，“他要你去现场。我应该为剩下的课负责。”

“只剩半个小时了。”

“尸体被肢解，器官丢失。你知道大家在想什么。”

他的胃坠了下去。他给了她两分钟的总结，说了下了他们到目前为止所涵盖的课堂内容，然后抓起他的包离开了。

当他到达现场时，除了FBI的法医车，他还数了数在场的七人，有黑人也有白人。十几名巴尔的摩警局的警察在离黄色警戒线更近的地方徘徊，无所事事，而不是在离房子更近的地方。这从来都不是什么好兆头。Beverly在门口迎接他，但什么也没说。她把他领到书房。

里面的布局与Hannibal的相似：壁炉，书桌，一面墙上摆满了书。尸体挂在书架上，男性，白种人，四十多岁到五十出头，黑头发，可能染过。他上身赤裸，双臂向两边伸开，被钉在木头上，手臂上的肉和肌腱被切成细条，以便打开。每一条伤口上都伸出了一张书页。

Jack认出了他，点点头。“你花了很长时间才到这里，”他说。

“交通。”他还在看那具尸体。他发现很难把目光移开。

“把房间打扫干净。”Jack吼道，留下Will独自一人，跟尸体在一起。

他闭上眼睛。

过了一段时间，他听到Jack叫他的名字。

“Will！你能听到我说话吗？”

“是的，抱歉，只是。等会儿。”Will抹了把脸，又把眼镜戴了回去，但房间看起来似乎还是模糊不清。

“是他吗？”Jack问。

“是的。”

“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”

“Will，这次我们一定要抓住他。你懂我吧？”

Will点点头，已经疲惫不堪了。

“告诉我，你看出了什么？”Jack说。

“有什么东西引发了这个。”

“已经有一段时间了。不管怎么说，他很快就会重新开始的。”

“但不会这么早。这么……着重。针对。”Will走近尸体，抬头看了看，“这一次他好像有了动机。”

“那不符合你对他的描述。”

“这与任何人对他的描述都不相符。这是新的。”

“什么动机？”

“我们对受害者了解多少？”

“律师，家境富裕，没有巨额债务，离异，按时支付孩子的抚养费。”

“家庭安全吗？”

“我们在等报告，但是警报没有响，电线也没有断。”

“开膛手跟着他回家。在他开门的时候抓住了他。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“公文包掉在前门，倒翻了。”

“很多人把包放在门口。”

“不是这个人。不是在这样的房子里。这些书页是哪本书的？”

“这是斯拉夫字母。我们正在找翻译。”

Will的电话响了。他查了一下来电显示：Hannibal。他转过身去回答Jack。

“是吗？”

Hannibal在开口之前停顿了一下。“你在忙。Jack叔叔的召唤？”

“是的。”

“我本来打算建议今晚一起吃饭的。”

“我不知道我能不能做到。你知道西里尔字母吗？”

“是的，虽然在使用它的语言中，我只说俄语。”

“等一等。”Will转向Jack，“是Lecter博士。我能给他寄一张其中一页的照片吗？”

“做吧。”

照片放完后，他们三个人都在等着，Jack对着尸体狠狠地皱着眉，好像他可以用意念让死人开口说话。

“这是《洛丽塔》的一页。我生命里的光，我腹股上的火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂，等等。”

“谢谢。我会给你打电话的，好吗？”

“当然。”

“纳博科夫（Nabokov），”他挂断电话后对Jack说，“《洛丽塔》。”

“你觉得开膛手想告诉我们关于这家伙的事吗？”

“我认为这一次关注受害者是值得的。”

一个法医技术人员从隔壁房间打电话给Jack。“先生？这里有更多的页面。我认为这是一本不同的书。”

Jack叹了口气，又把Will单独留给了那个死人。

“我甚至不知道你的名字。”Will平静地说。

微风吹皱了书页。Will朝窗户瞥了一眼，但窗户都关着。他能感觉到风吹在脸上，热得像烤箱里的空气。纸与纸摩擦。那声音是一种低沉的、絮絮的低语，重复着他听不清的话。

Will走近他。死者的眼睛睁开了。

“Will？”

他踉踉跄跄地退了回去，心中充满了恐惧，但那声音已经从他身后传来。

Beverly站在门口，皱着眉。“你没事吧？”

“没事。”他咽了下，“没事。怎么了？”

“只是想知道我能不能搭个便车回去。我和Zeller还有Price一起来的，他们还会在这里待上几个小时。我想回实验室。”

“当然。没问题。”

“太好了，让我收拾下东西。外面见？”

他点了点头，她又消失在走廊和楼梯上。屋外，冬天的空气中弥漫着大雪欲来和汽车尾气的味道。他后颈的汗慢慢地干了，留下了一串鸡皮疙瘩。他靠在汽车上等着。

“Graham先生？”

他抬起头，希望自己已经进车里了，然而没有。Freddie Lounds。

“你想要什么？”

她给了他一个灿烂的微笑。她说：“我知道我们一开始就闹僵了，我只是想再次道歉。没针对的意思。”

“叫我神经病不是针对个人的吗？告诉成千上万的人我疯了，而且我还带着枪，这不是针对我个人的吗？”

“这是人们需要知道的事情，你不这样认为吗？”

“我认为你的网站就是垃圾。你做的这种报道是对新闻业的侮辱。”

“我尽量做到准确无误。如果你愿意谈谈最近切萨皮克开膛手的事，那就太好了。”

“无可奉告。”

“你认为你要打十枪才能把他打倒，还是这次你能在更短的时间内把他打倒呢？”

“如果我要选一个人打十颗子弹，那肯定不是他。至少他对自己的所作所为是诚实的。你毁了人们的生活，还告诉他们这是他们的报应。”

他猛地拉开车门，一上车就砰的一声把门关上了。他的手掌重重地落在方向盘上。她走开时向他挥了挥手，无疑是在构思报纸的标题。

Beverly把两个袋子塞进后座，坐到他旁边。“快，去蝙蝠洞！”

他发动汽车时不由自主地笑了。“如果这能让我成为罗宾，你可能要重新考虑了。我觉得紧身衣并不适合我。”

“这是经济衰退时期的蝙蝠侠和罗宾。那时有很多格子呢和护目镜，没人能买到很酷的车。”

“听起来更现实。”

“评论家们会喜欢的，我们要横扫戛纳。真的是开膛手吗？”

“是的。”

“毫无疑问？”

“没有。这就是一切。这是不同的，但这是他。”

“你认为那个死者真的在伤害孩子，这就是原因吗？”

“我不认为切萨皮克开膛手突然变成了正义维序者，不。”

她叹了口气。“我讨厌开膛手的现场。什么也找不到。就像他穿着防毒服什么的。顺便说一句，这将是蝙蝠侠的超级反派服装：大萧条。”

“我认为这部电影可不会热卖。”

“如果真是这样，那就太讽刺了。我们要的是一致好评，而不是一船一船的钞票。顺便问一下，你的男朋友怎么样？”

“他不是——”他停了下来。他们昨晚肯定已经越过了合理否认的临界点。“他是……很好。”

“你待会儿要见他吗？”

“什么时候验尸？”

“当Heckle和Jack回来的时候。应该有足够的时间来吃晚饭。”

“也许吧。”

“去吃吧。不要谈论碎尸了。因为某些原因，它真的让人们望而却步。”

“到目前为止，他还没有遇到任何问题。”

她笑了。“他听起来是个好人。”

“是的。我想是的。”

当他送她下车后，他坐在停车场里给Hannibal打了电话。

“Will，”Hannibal接起电话说，他的声音里充满了温暖，就像在等Will的电话一样。

Will靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。“嘿。他们应该要在几小时后才做完尸检。你还想让我过去吗？”

“无论如何请来。无论你什么时候完成，你来之前我什么都不做。你可以练习你的刀法。”

Will咽了口唾沫，想到他的刀正对着Hannibal的喉咙。“不要把太复杂的事情交给我。”

“但我确实相信你，”Hannibal轻松道，“最重要的是不要让自己的手指挡道。速度只是熟练问题，准确性才是最重要的。”

考虑到Hannibal的刀是多么锋利，这无疑是真的。Will答应尸检结束后打电话给她，然后开车回家喂狗，把它们放出去。他把几件干净的衣服和一把牙刷塞进一个袋子里，把它塞进汽车后座，以备派上作用。

*  
Will把车停在Hannibal的房子外面。他看着自己的领带，领结已经变皱了。他之前在去犯罪现场的路上把它脱了。现在，他把它弄平，重新绑好。他从未见过Hannibal不戴全套的领带、夹克和马甲坐下来吃饭。Will让自己假装这就是促使他再次穿上自己那身衣服的原因，而不是Hannibal抓住它紧紧地扼住他喉咙的前景。

Will按下铃，几秒钟后，Hannibal就开门了。他的眼睛盯着那条领带，慢慢地笑了起来，伸手去握，Will的心在肾上腺素的刺激下雀跃起来。

他抓住它，拉着Will向前迈了一步，把他困在门框上，另一只手托住他的头。他逼得很近，虽然只比Will高出一点，但他的存在感压倒了一切。

“你的邻居们会怎么想？”Will说。

Hannibal更靠近了一步，握住了他的下巴，“我是一个非常幸运的人。”他低声道，随着最后一词落下，他们的唇贴到了一起。

Hannibal咬住他的下唇舔进口腔，就在那里，任门敞开着。冰冷的空气顺着Will的皮肤爬了过去，但他感到他们身体接触的地方几乎滚烫。几秒钟过去了，他才想起这次Hannibal并没有把他抱得一动不动，他是可以动弹的，于是他伸出手抚上了Hannibal坚实的后背肌肉。

Hannibal终于把他拉了进去，他打了个寒颤，刚走几步就觉得浑身发抖。

“我可以帮你拿外套吗？”Hannibal问道。

“如果你愿意，你可以拿走更多，”Will说，但他耸了耸肩，把外套递了过去。

“很诱人，但先吃晚饭。”

在厨房里，Hannibal给了他两个青苹果，并嘱咐他把苹果切成薄片。

“把你的指关节抵在刀刃上，”他说，“它能引导刀的方向，防止你的手指被不慎割下。”

“这些都是你从哪儿学来的？”

“阅读和实践。没有那么难。”

Hannibal站在他身后，调整他的握法。他的手放在Will的手上，暖暖的，又有点粘，因为他刚才在切杨桃。他把另一只手放在柜台上，把Will抱进了怀里，吻了吻他的下巴。

“那么什么对你来说是困难的？”Will问。

“等待我想要的东西。但我发现它几乎总是值得的。你对鹅肝酱有道德反对吗？”

“不，我什么都吃。”

“我听过很多人这么说，但很少有人是认真的。”  
Will耸耸肩。“至今为止是的。大部分时候，我都没有条件挑三拣四。Price说他曾经在韩国吃过一只活章鱼。我宁愿不吃任何还在动的东西。”

“是的，我通常也更喜欢在我进餐无法抵抗的食物。”

“我想的更多的是章鱼，虽然我觉得我也不想让它爬回我的喉咙。我的呕吐反射已经够糟糕了。”

“重要情报，”Hannibal笑着说。

“我的意思是，那不是——我没法说得比这更好了，就那样吧。”

Hannibal走到他身后的火炉边，用手指摩挲着Will的后颈。“我发现，在这种情况下，练习是最好的补救办法。”

他开始烤鹅肝，留下Will一人，满脑子都是与通常会有的完全不同的图景。

他们吃着五花肉，配上白葡萄酒水煮的酸苹果、小土豆、Hannibal在Will切苹果时做的鹅肝酱和杨桃酱。

“尸体解剖怎么样？”Hannibal问道。

“有人警告过我，不要跟你谈解剖的事。”

他微微挑起眉毛。“是吗？”

“你给俄亥俄州打去电话时Beverly和我在车里。我…很明显。显然。她不知道是你，但是。是的。”

Hannibal嘴角微微一扬。“显而易见，你会吗？”

Will的胃因热度揪了起来，介于尴尬和欲望之间。他想知道自己是否能克服这个问题，是否有一天Hannibal不能只通过眼神和某种语调就洞察他。

“如果你偷偷听到谈话结束，你会怎么想？”

“我想我会嫉妒的。你会告诉她吗？”

“是——是我们在做的吗？”

“你想吗？”Hannibal问道。

Will把叉子插进土豆里，犹豫了一下，手举在半空中。“我不愿意告诉任何人。我讨厌那种想法，不只是对我们之间。”

“那我们就不告诉任何人。”

“这么简单？”

“不是永远，我们中总有一个会出差错的。但是现在，是的。那么简单。”

“好吧。”

Hannibal品了一口酒。“所以，是切萨皮克开膛手吗？”

“今天每个人都问我这个问题。是的，是他。”

“那书页呢？洛丽塔？”

“我们没有任何证据表明受害者做了什么。”

“你相信他是无辜的吗？”

Will叹了口气。“我想开膛手认为Sanders有罪，但这并不一定意味着他实际上就是一个儿童猥亵犯。”

“如果Sanders有罪，不管他的动机是什么，这会不会让这起谋杀比开膛手的其他谋杀更公正？”

“它仍然是谋杀。”

“但这是个有趣的问题，不是吗？考虑到你对Garret Jacob Hobbs之死的感受，我想你会很感兴趣。无论如何，我希望你能随时通知我。”

Will点点头，尽管鹅肝在他的舌头上融化了，但他的食欲却减退了。

“他们在尸检中发现了什么有用的东西吗？”

“没什么。没有可能的武器来匹配伤口。他死于切伤失血过多。肝脏和肾脏不见了。”

“那另一本书呢？”

“是《尤利乌斯·凯撒》。也是俄语。我还不能把它们组合起来。你有阿司匹林吗？我的头疼死了。”

“有，当然。”

他吃了药，熄了蜡烛，看着Hannibal打扫卫生，尽管大部分已经在他做饭的时候完成了。

Hannibal在一个白色的茶壶里泡着色如白玉的茶，他们把它带进了书房。Will这次没被要求就生了火。在Hannibal划火柴之前，这种熟悉感和他在Hannibal生活中所占的小小席位就已经温暖了他。

“我昨晚问你有没有什么想尝试的。”Hannibal说，“你想过了吗？”

“我今天下午有点忙。”

“你现在需要时间考虑一下吗？”

“这是不是意味着我们今晚真的要做点什么？”

Hannibal朝他微微一笑。“做点什么，是的。你在回避这个问题吗？”

他是。他真的不想去想它。在这件事上最吸引人的部分是Hannibal做出了这些决定。

“我喜欢你——我们至今为止所做的一切，”他说。  
“到目前为止我对你所做的一切。”

“是的。”

“你喜欢我的控制。”

“你很擅长。不仅仅是这个。你所做的每件事都有一定程度的控制力。”

Hannibal故意弄出一点声响，喝了一口茶。“过来，”他说着，把杯子放到一边。

Will站起身来，穿过他们之间的空隙。他几乎是在期望他叫他跪下。Hannibal一把抓住他的衬衫，猛地将他拉了过去。Will绊了一跤，本可以逃脱的，但Hannibal一把扣住他的腰，把他转过身来，接着又把他拉到自己的腿上，背靠着他的胸膛。

Will僵住了，感到沉重而无法动弹，手足无措。

任何动作似乎都不可避免地会把他骨骼突出的部分扎进Hannibal未受保护的地方。

“我不确定这是不是一个好主意，”他说。

“要有信心。”Hannibal说着，挪了下身，把Will的腿架到自己的双腿外，叉开大腿。

“我看起来很可笑。”

“也许。但我喜欢从这个角度看景致。解开你的衬衫。”

Will从底部解起。当他到达顶时，Hannibal推开他的双手，亲自松开了领带。

“叠起手腕，”他说。

Will艰难地吞咽了下，把它们伸了出来，忘记了自己的荒谬处境。Hannibal把他的领带缠绕在它们上面，用力一拉，Will不禁屏住了呼吸。他把一根手指伸到布料下边，测试着。

“如果不舒服就告诉我，”他说，“这不是这一练习的重点。”

Will点了点头。并不在意那不是真正的手铐，他可以在几秒钟内就松开。他不会。

“把你的词告诉我，”Hannibal说。

“黑鹂。”

“好。”他的嘴唇摩挲过Will的耳后，“现在你可以随便叫停我了。我会明白你真正的意思。”

Will闭上眼睛，狠狠地咬住嘴唇。“别——不是那样的。”

“不是吗？”Hannibal揭开他的衬衫，手沿着Will的两侧向上。他的手指滑过Will的胸腔，“那是什么样的？”

Will保持沉默，沉浸在Hannibal触摸他裸露皮肤的感觉中。当Hannibal触及一个敏感点时，他微微一挣，差点用胳膊肘去捅他。

“我看，它们在很多方面都很敏感。”Hannibal说道。

“不许笑。”

“我做梦也想不到。”

但他确实把Will的衬衫拉过了他的肩，所以布料的弹力几乎完全阻止了他上臂的运动。他吻着Will裸露的双肩，点点轻柔的触碰落在上面，扫过Will后颈的牙齿令他战栗不已。

“告诉我你的第一次性经历。”Hannibal说。

“我15岁，她17岁。在她父亲的小货车后面。”

“她的主意？”

“是。我并不是真的反对。”

Hannibal用手掌扫过Will的胸部和腹部，直到他的指尖压到裤腰下面，然后又往上爬。触摸使Will的皮肤刺痛，同时也使他平静下来。

“你在学校跟她认识的？”

“我在她的数学课上。”

“还小两岁？”

“我小学时跳过了他们两个年级。这是性还是我的人生故事？”

“这当然是你的生活故事，而不是我用更传统的方法从你身上提取出来的。告诉我，她在上面吗？”

“是的。”

Hannibal用拇指在Will的乳头上不断揉搓着，持续施加着压力和摩擦。Will忍不住对此挺起身，就一点点。Hannibal发出一声赞许的声音，并一直保持着，亲吻着他的后脖，在那里咬了一口，他的牙齿在皮肤上留下了淡淡的印痕。

“她把你按住了吗？”他问。

“没有。当然不是。根本不是那样的。意思是，没有像这样的。”

“位置，”Hannibal澄清道，“你的手和她的手握在一起，平放在卡车底上，她的体重就支持在那上面，在你阴茎上自己动着。”

Will只好闭上眼睛。过去和现在都太生动了。Hannibal的指甲刮过一边乳头，他倒抽了一口气，现在胜出了。

“她不可能，”他很快地说，“不是真的。”

“嗯，但是我可以。即使你想挣扎。”

Will的心怦怦直跳，兴奋、恐惧和性冲动交织在一起。他的阴茎鼓鼓囊囊地贴在裤子前端，看得清清楚楚。它很疼，他想去摸，但当他往下伸手时，主要是希望Hannibal能阻止他。

他抓住Will上臂使劲向后拉去。“你想逃走吗？”Hannibal轻声问道，“我向你保证，这行不通。你被绑着，非常脆弱。我完全占有优势，我比你强壮得多。我打算让你这样保持下去，无助，向我敞开。”

那个词，无助，的确。Will发现，即使他想这么做，他也不能保持无动于衷。他努力过头了，结果什么也没能做成。

他紧紧地扭住Hannibal抓握着他的手，结果却把自己碰伤了。Hannibal是稳固无情的，坚实得像他日日都在捕鱼收网。他的手指深深地按进Will的皮肤里。

Hannibal把他的腿分得更开了，Will的大腿在他的腿外侧几乎痛苦地伸展着。他不能向前移动得足够远，令他的脚落在地板上。他没有筹码，Hannibal把他牢牢地钉住了。

他所能做的就是无助地在Hannibal的腿上扭动，他能感觉到Hannibal那根巨大性器的坚硬轮廓每次在他移动时都顶在他的臀部。他最后颤抖地呼出一口气，平静下来，倒在Hannibal的肩膀上。

“还好吗？”Hannibal问他。

他默默地点了点头，茫然地转过身来。

“你绝对安全，”Hannibal低声说，“与世界分离，与你自己分离。我拥有你。”

当Hannibal重新对付起他的乳头时，Will抑住了一声惊呼。他的手指缓慢而用力地拉扯着，那里的皮肤变得敏感起来。他的指甲飞快地弹过，Will倒抽了一口冷气，尽管他以为自己已经准备好了。

第一次拧实，捏紧令他叫出声来。他不由自主地挣脱束缚，向Hannibal的手推去。

“嘘，”Hannibal安慰着。他抓住Will的双手，轻轻地握着。

“那很痛。”

“是的。我要再来一次。”

“不，”Will说，但他让Hannibal重新整理他的衬衫，把他的双臂举过头顶，摊开来，露出了身体。他现在除了疼痛部分的热度什么也感觉不到了。

下一次捏得更紧了。Hannibal用上了他的指甲。Will拱起身子，紧紧抓住椅背。Hannibal一遍又一遍地这样做，Will试图从剧痛中缓过气来，但疼痛还是在不断加剧。

“太敏感了。”Hannibal低声说。他轻易地转移了Will，直到他能俯下身去舔他一直在虐待的那块肉。

Will倒抽着气，然后感觉到Hannibal的指甲向他的肋骨扎去，他畏缩了，“不，操，别——”

“你不想让我一直伤害你吗？”Hannibal把他的手覆在Will的阴茎上，轻得他几乎感觉不到，“你似乎很享受。”

“我不是，不是这样的。”Will说着，但他把身子推送到Hannibal面前。

Hannibal咬住脖肩的连接处。

“哦，天啊，”Will几乎是呻吟道。钝热的疼，几乎立刻就开始抽痛起来。“天，操，求你。”

Hannibal把拇指按在咬痕上，然后向上滑动。“你想让我在这儿这么做吗，大家都能看到记号？”

“你——”当Hannibal再次压到正在形成的瘀伤上时，Will喘着气说。“我愿意，”他说。

“我知道你会的。你现在还不能做决定，是吗？”

Hannibal把他的手套住Will的阴茎，一直放在那里，即使Will抬起臀自己在上面蹭来蹭去。Will咬住了他的下唇，但他不能完全停止他发出的声音，低沉而迫切的声音，令他脸红，使他更硬了。

“你就不能——”摩擦只会使他更加沮丧。他能感觉到他的三角内裤紧贴着他的皮肤，湿漉漉，黏糊的，靠着他的龟头。

“就是什么？”Hannibal轻轻地捏了捏他，“Will，把话说完。如果你连一个完整的句子都说不出来，我不知道你怎么能指望我知道你想要什么。”

“你真是个混蛋，”Will说，仍然紧握着Hannibal的手掌。即使在一小时前，他也无法想象在做爱时对任何人说这样的话，更不用说对Hannibal了。

Hannibal在他耳边轻轻笑了一声。“这样的礼仪。你很幸运，我这么喜欢你，”他说。

“施虐狂。老天，让我——”Hannibal把他的手拿开，Will呜咽着，情难自禁。他觉得Hannibal完全失去了他的自我控制。

“解开你的裤子，”Hannibal说道。Will茫然地看着他，他用胳臂轻轻碰了碰他。

对。他实际上可以移动，至少可以移动那么多。他松开了对椅背的死抓，转动了一下肩膀。右边的那个很疼，但他习惯了不去理会。他在纽扣上摸索了好几秒。他的手腕交叠的方式使得双手都很难使用，但他还是做到了。拉链很简单。

他的阴茎紧贴着缝口，斗篷似的支起了他的内裤。即使稍微减轻一点压力也会他舒口气。Will想不出伸手，不去碰自己，这是一种挣扎。他握紧拳头，紧紧地贴着腹部。

“你在学习。”

Will把指甲抠进掌心。“你让它听起来像是服从教学。”

“并不完全是。你知道，我也在学习。”

“怎么对付我。”

“是的。把你的长裤往下拉。内裤也是。”

没有简单的方法来达成这件事。Will一寸一寸地把它们往下推，同时痛苦地意识到他的身体被挤压着，随着Hannibal的勃起而挪动。他的阴茎终于从他的三角短裤里跳了出来，拍打上他的小腹，它涨得黑红，顶部又湿又粘。

Hannibal还穿着西装领带和该死的背心。Will紧紧地闭上眼睛，想象着自己跪在地上，就像这样，请求Hannibal允许自己去吸他。

“起来，”Hannibal说。

“什么？”

“请站起来。”

他帮了忙，双手放在腰上稳住Will。Will的双腿几乎不能动弹，当他终于挺直身子，想在没有人帮助的情况下站起来时，两条腿明显在发抖。

Hannibal轻轻地把他转过身来，让Will正对着  
他，然后带着满意的神情地向后靠在椅子上。“很好。把手放在你的阴茎上。”

Will吞咽了一下。“你真的要逼我……”

“我不会强迫你做任何事的。如果你愿意，我们现在就可以停下来。”

“你——你就这么看着？”

“我就这么打算。你这样很有魅力。不能肯定，甚至有点害怕，几乎绝望。我不确定你能不能忍受我看着你失去你所剩下的最后一点控制力。不过我认为你可以。我觉得一旦你摸到自己，你就无法停下了。继续。”

Will合上一只手，收住他的阴茎套弄着，从根部到顶端。他猛地扭过头，闭上了眼睛。一下抚弄变成了两下，然后是三下。

“睁开你的眼睛，”Hannibal说。

“不行。”

“Will。现在，请。”

Will偷偷地瞥了他一眼，Hannibal向后靠在椅子上，一派镇定自若。他伸开双腿坐着，一只手的手指敲打着椅子扶手。

“好多了，”Hannibal说。“要我告诉你现在你是什么样吗？”

“我能猜到，”Will喃喃道。

“你能吗？你乳头周围的皮肤，你让我玩弄的地方，这么红。我想你一定觉得很热，所以你现在几乎没有注意到自己有多红，但我注意到了。它很可爱的。对于一个和你一样努力工作以求控制的人来说，这太出乎意料了，但这一切都是全新的，不是吗？你对自己想要的东西羞愤欲死。”

“别说了，”Will说，他的手越抓越紧，这句话就变成了呻吟，“拜托。”

他想把脸藏起来，但他必须停止触摸自己，他不能，就是不能。他是这么的硬，每一次接触都让他感觉很好，Hannibal说的每句话都让他更加需要它。

“你现在真是一团糟，”Hannibal轻声说，“满脸通红，衣衫半露，阴茎勃起。你的手都湿透了。你让我观看。为我表演。”

Will的阴茎猛地一跳，预先滑过他的手指。他从牙缝中泻出一句呻吟。

“继续。”Hannibal说。

兴奋与热量像电流一般涌过Will全身，他更加使劲地套弄着，手在视线的边缘模糊不清。Hannibal是他唯一能看清楚的东西。当他高潮时时，他的边缘也开始变得模糊，他闭上了眼睛。湿热的液体落在他的手上和腹部。

他一动不动地站着，双腿颤抖着，一只手仍然抚着他的阴茎。他向Hannibal一晃，眨了眨眼睛，大脑一片麻木。

Hannibal站起来，把他拉得很，精液，汗水，所有的一切都紧紧地贴在他的衣服上，好像这无关紧要。好像抱住Will是更重要的。Will把脸埋在Hannibal的肩膀上，紧紧地抓住，好像如果他不这样做，他就会摔在地上似的。

“你做得很好，”Hannibal告诉他，把他前额上的头发往后梳，吻了吻他的太阳穴，“你对我这么好。完美。”

不知怎的，Will没有料想到这份温存。它像子弹一样击中了他的胸膛和喉咙，又尖锐又突然。他推开Hannibal，踉踉跄跄地退了回去。几下不顾一切的猛拉，就松开了领带。他紧靠着壁炉旁的墙壁。

“Will——”

“黑鹂，”Will说。他的声音在颤抖。

Hannibal停在原地。“好吧，”他说。他看着Will，脸上带着冷静、评估的表情，那是他在治疗期间常用的。它解开了Will胸中非理性恐慌的结。“我去给我们煮点咖啡好吗？”

Will点了点头。

“你愿意和我一起去吗？”

“好。”

Will低头看了看自己。他用衬衫的下摆擦了擦腹部和手，拉上裤子拉链。他的手抖得厉害，连衬衫扣子都扣不上了。

Hannibal从雕纹的木箱里拿出一条毯子，用目光征求许可后，把它搭在Will的肩上。Will跟着他走进厨房，身上紧紧裹着毛毯。

看着Hannibal干净熟练的动作，他平静了下来。当他面前放着一杯咖啡时，他的手已经稳稳地拿了起来。他靠在环桌上，Hannibal坐在皮革扶椅上，离他有一段安全的距离。真的，比Will想要的还要远。

他离开环桌，犹豫地站在屋子中间。“我能——”他说，但剩下的句子怎么也想不出来了。

奇迹般的，Hannibal似乎知道他想要什么。他伸出手来，Will握住它，坐到他脚边的地板上。

“总是这样，”Hannibal说，“你不需要问，不必为此。”

“在公共场合可能会很尴尬。”Will说着，脸紧贴着Hannibal的大腿。羊毛闻起来像Hannibal的须后水，温暖，暗沉，还有淡淡的雪松味。

“我相信我们能解决的。”

“我不是认真的。”

“我知道。我是。”

Will翻了个白眼。“太好了，你可以跟着去下一个犯罪现场了。”

“我会的，你知道。你的肩膀怎么样了？”

“没事。有点疼，就这样。”Will扭头看他，“你怎么知道的？”

“我以前见过你偏向它。早些时候我没有感觉到任何异样，否则我就会停下来了。请你以后把这些事告诉我好吗？”

“只有一个姿势。胳膊举过头。”

“我会记住的。旧伤？”

“我被扎了。”

“我能看看吗？”

Will耸了耸肩，让Hannibal把他的衬衫拉开。他手上的温度浸入Will的皮肤，指尖在伤疤上描过。

“我完全忽略了，”他说。听起来像是在自言自语。

“即使你知道它在那里，你现在也几乎看不到它。你可能有点分心了。”

“即便如此。你能在这儿等一会儿吗？”

Will又用毯子裹住自己，他紧紧地抓住它。“你要去哪里？”

“只隔着房间，”他说。他等Will点头，才起身走到一个碗柜前。Will看着他打开另一个装有微波炉的橱柜，往里面放了些东西。

“你有微波炉？”

“它们对某些东西很有帮助。”

“别告诉我你用它来加热剩菜剩菜。我认为我现在无法应对这种冲击。”

Hannibal摇了摇头，与其说是否认，还不如说是好笑，然后又回来把一个加热的垫子塞到Will的肩上，压在他的衬衫下面。它没有触及更深的疼痛，但微湿的热量渗透进他的身体，放松了绷紧的肌肉。

Hannibal坐着时，他将头靠在椅子上。“这很好。谢谢。”

Hannibal俯下身来，吻了吻他的嘴角。他的手指穿过Will的头发。Will喝着咖啡，鼓起勇气，沉默了一两分钟。

“我想你会想谈谈这件事的，”他说。

“我想我能看到它的轮廓。”他把毯子重新搭在Will肩上，抚摸着他的头发，“你会允许我这样照顾你的。可以接受的行为。这是你不喜欢的词。”

紧张感开始沿着Will的脊梁慢慢向上爬。他抱住膝盖。“那没事。下次我会没事的。”

“我想我已经说过，我希望你不只没事。”

“是啊，但是，我们不能得到我们想要的一切。这就是生活。”

“你以前似乎对这个主意很顺从。我答应过你授课的。”

“现在我们回到了服从课堂。”

他希望Hannibal——好吧，别对他历声呵斥。但至少要说些礼貌而疏远的话，然后放弃。也许是今晚，也许是好的。

它没有发生。Hannibal不停地抚摸着他，摸他的头发、脖子、前额和侧脸。Will不由自主地又开始放松下来。他的头很疼，Hannibal的手摸起来很舒服。他闭上眼睛。

他们就这样待着。Will不知道自己能坚持多久，但一个突然的想法使他猛地坐了起来。他转过身去看Hannibal。

“你永远——我能为你做点什么吗？我很抱歉。我没想到。”

Hannibal笑了。“不，谢谢你。今晚的议程上根本没有这个。”

“为什么不？”

“因为我有其他的计划。不要担心自己。你好吗？”

“好多了。我猜。我应该走了。”

“你应该上楼去洗澡。你把包忘在前厅了，是吗？我去取来。”

他扶Will站起来，带他朝楼梯走去。Will去了。淋浴确实很舒服，当他出来的时候，客人的床上放着睡衣。白色的丝绸。他的包放在它们旁边，里面装着他平常穿的T恤和平角裤。他穿上Hannibal的衣服，去敲门。

当它打开时，他面对的是举着一把牙刷的Hannibal，牙刷上好像挤着水晶银牙膏。

他盯着。“别介意。不重要。”

“进来。我马上好。”

Will坐在床边。Hannibal关上身后浴室的门，这让他松了一口气。几分钟后他出来了，坐在Will旁边，也穿着睡衣，身上隐隐有薄荷味。

他向后靠在双手上，对Will微笑着，头发柔软地披在前额上。Will的心揪紧了。太容易忘记了，在过去的几天里，他是多么地喜欢Hannibal。最终，这可能会让他陷入真正的麻烦。

“你今晚想和我睡吗？”Hannibal说。

“是的。拜托。”

Hannibal掀开被单，他们一起进去了。Will静静地躺着，听着Hannibal的呼吸声。

“我告诉你的一切都是认真的。”Hannibal平静地说，“你今晚太完美了。”

“我一团糟。”

“你正是我想要的。”

Will发现自己奇怪地从中得到了安慰。Hannibal并不愚蠢。他现在知道了什么行为会使Will产生某些反应。如果他选择按下这些按钮，至少他知道他会得到什么。除了最后几分钟。

“我很抱歉。关于它是如何结束的。我应该继续闭嘴的。”

Hannibal的手在被子里找到了他的手，捏紧了。“下次你不那么生涩的时候，我就知道了，把这些话留到以后再说。”

“或者你根本就不必为此困扰。”

“词很重要，即使它们听起来很生硬。”

“它们什么意思也没有。它们就没有过。”

“它们意义重大。如果不是，它们就不会对你造成这么大的伤害了。睡觉，Will。暂时把这件事放下。想想你要我给你做什么早餐。”

Will对着黑暗闭上了眼睛。他想象着Hannibal在厨房里轻松的动作，油盐火肉的华尔兹。睡眠来得出奇地轻松。


	5. Chapter 5

Will的脚底沾上了血迹，他不知道这是不是他的。一只手抓住了他的衬衫，那是Sanders，被钉在书架上，无声地喘息着。插在臂内的书页像羽翅一样沙沙作响。

Will朝他走过去，这时他被钉在了木头上，双臂摊开，就像被钉在十字架上一样。Hannibal在吻他。他的心怦怦直跳，鲜血从他的伤口中喷涌而出。Garret Jacob Hobbs越过Hannibal的肩膀望着他，笑了，眼窝深陷，牙齿上的肉正在腐烂。

Will被惊醒了，他已经一半掉到床外，忙不迭从绊住他胳膊的被单上挣脱出来。

Hannibal坐起来，用一只手盖住他的眼睛。“Will？”

“别，别——没关系。”Will靠在墙上，窗边的凉风起了作用。他慢慢地向门口走去，“我会回来的，待在床上吧。拜托。”

Hannibal皱起眉，点了点头。Will逃下楼。  
在厨房里，他把头伸到水龙头下面。凉水从他的脖子后面流了过去，汗水从他的皮肤上蒸发了。他的心跳放缓，勃起已经消退了，也许是在他从床上爬起来之前。希望。

他在客房里停了下来，把Hannibal的睡衣换成了他自己的T恤。整个房间闻起来清新凉爽，白色的床单被折叠起来盖在光滑的床罩上，没有受到噩梦的影响。留下来会容易些，但Hannibal最终会来找他的。

Will穿过大厅。Hannibal开着灯坐在床上，Will坐到他旁边。

“你要我睡另一个房间吗？”

“除非你愿意。”

Will耸耸肩。

Hannibal把手放在他的手臂上。“那就留下吧，”他说。

Hannibal又关了灯躺在床上，伸手去够他。Will的双臂紧贴着身体，收束在胸前和Hannibal的身侧，不愿再自我纠缠。他等待着无法回避的问题，但Hannibal一句话也没说。

 

*  
第二天早上，Hannibal做了柠檬薄饼和熏肉，离开时在门口跟Will吻别。回到他家里，狗狗们热情澎湃地涌上来，摇着尾巴，哈喇着舌头向他打招呼。Will给他们吃了早饭，带他们到田野里去。

秋天仍然是色彩的主宰，一切都变得明亮而绚烂，但是天空已经变成了冬日的苍蓝。Will发现他的帽子还塞在去年冬天的夹克口袋里，就把它戴上了。他呼出的水汽结了霜。Will把棍子扔给狗追，直到胳膊发酸，他才笑了。他们回来时瘫倒在壁炉前，Will为它们打开了暖气。

他洗澡，穿好衣服去上课。当他擦去镜子上的水汽时，他发现镜子里的自己没有脸。纸糊在他的头骨上，顶部潦草地写着几行西里尔字母。下面，与他的骨骼结构不同步，坐落着Hannibal的画，它扭曲着，眼睛滑向他的耳后，嘴在啃食他的下巴。他的胸越来越紧，肋骨收缩，小得不可思议。他猛地向后一跳，差点被浴缸绊倒，松开了手，牙膏管哗啦一声掉在地板上。

他意识到有敲门声。他猛地把它拉开，跪下来让Winston舔他的脸。

“没事的，”他说，脸紧贴着皮毛，“没关系，没关系。”他抬头看了看镜子，只见到自己的脸，“一切都好。”

这是第二次。如果算上在蘑菇园见到Hobbs的次数，那就有三次了。过去两天有两次。Winston呜呜咽咽地叫了起来，Will把他抱得太紧了。手松开，他站了起来，刷他的牙，穿好上课去的衣服。没别的事可做。

只是压力，Hannibal说过。没有理由认为那还能是别的什么东西。他到厨房去再喝些咖啡。

果汁杯里的玫瑰在厨房的柜台上翻倒了。可能是因为其中一只狗，但也可能是由于过长的茎与头重脚轻的花。水已经蒸发，玫瑰已经枯萎了。

那根刺在削皮刀的帮助下很容易就脱落了，他仍然有点模糊的想法，想把它用在一只苍蝇上。至于玫瑰本身，被他扔进了垃圾桶。

他的目光落在放着系蝇具的桌上。那根刺很小，在所有的碎片中很容易丢失，即使没有丢失也很容易被忘记。他不想忘记这件事。

最后，他用一小块方形胶带把它粘在表带内侧。当他把它绑在手腕上时，这点凸起几乎看不出来。他又检查了一下浴室的镜子，只看到了自己的脸，然后就去了匡蒂科。

 

*  
下课后，他的一些比较大胆的学生提出了问题，直到Beverly进来坐在他的桌子上，他们才被赶走。

“嗨，”她愉快地说，“想过来看看头发吗？”

“我不知道，是吗？”

“你知道的。他们在Sanders的房子里发现的。”

他开始收拾行李，然后停了下来。“你不是说只有几根乱毛吧？”

“不。我的意思是用不同颜色的丝带扎起来的头发，用薄纸包着，放在空调通风口里的一个雪茄盒中。我还可以搭你的车去实验室。”

“我的蝙蝠车就是你的蝙蝠车。”（译注：见前文两人借蝙蝠侠话题发挥，此处Will在调侃）

“吻痕不错嘛（Nice hickey）。”他们穿过停车场时，她说。

“尝试不赖（Nice try）。”

她咧嘴一笑。“所以要么你知道没有，要么你知道它们都在哪里，你已经把它们藏起来了。”

“其中之一，”Will同意道。

大部分痕迹在一夜之间就褪色了。他的手腕上还留有从他扯下领带时留下的瘀伤阴影。他脖子上的那个，远低于衣领，不可能真的被称为吻痕。  
Hannibal的牙齿印在他的皮肤上，呈现出鲜亮的紫红色。这更接近他在尸体上看到的，而不是他在自己身上看到的。他通常会在下课后脱下领带，因为他记得要戴上一条，但他喜欢那种压力，喜欢那种不断提醒他衣服下面有什么东西的感觉。

“不打算分享，嗯？”Beverly说。

Will打开了沃尔沃的锁，启动了暖气。“你的车怎么了？”

“挺好的，可以。什么都没发生没毛病。我和Alana一起来的。”

“我不知道你们两个认识。”

一阵沉默。他看了看她。

“我们……一直走得比较近？”她说。

“比较？”他从停车场里出来，朝实验室走去。高高的云层在天空中划出一道道白色的条纹。

“你认识她有一段时间了，对吧？”

“几年，是的。她是我开始教书时遇到的第一批人之一。”

“所以，你知道，如果，嗯，”Beverly说，然后突然停了下来。

Will花了一秒钟才抓住话里的意思。“你是否应该在晚餐时停止验尸？”

她哼了一声。“打个比方。我发誓，我通常在这方面做得更好，但我根本读不懂她。我们可以把吃午饭作为开始，或者随便什么，或者单纯吃午饭。”

“她很沉默寡言。”

“你是说你也不知道吗？”

“我从来没见过她和任何人在一起。你问过她吗？”

“我已经试过了。循序渐进的。她很善于转换话题，有时我甚至在几个小时后才注意到。”

“Alana是我见过的最善于观察的人之一。她可能知道你的感受。”

Beverly叹了口气。“我需要大约两个小时才能知道这是好消息还是坏消息。”她注意到他询问的目光，“射击帮助我思考。或不去想。无论哪个。”

“如果她不感兴趣，我想她会说点什么。”

Beverly瞥了他一眼。“是吗？”

“是的。尽管如此，还是要考虑源头。”

“你是说FBI最好的侧写员？是的，我在想什么呢，我在向你征求意见呢，老天。”

Will微微一笑，摇了摇头。“跟她交流。”

“你是这么处理你的吗？”

“啊，不。那……那几乎完全是他。”

“幸运。如果我这么做了，而且很奇怪，我们再也不说话了怎么办？我为什么会这样？从高中开始我就比现在更冷静了。”

“如果你愿意，你可以告诉我关于头发的事，”他说，努力不笑出声来。

她犹豫了一下。“我本来打算等到那儿的。”

“为什么？”

“因为在那之前你什么都做不了，你会想做的。我们已经把它们与两个失踪人口比对上了，暂时的。”

“你还不能恢复DNA。”

“没有，但是他在上面贴了小标签。第一个，金色长发，去年3月3日，还有一个词：风箱。有一个Kat Foster，12岁，一头长金发，两天前在放学回家的路上失踪了。她的学校在费尔法克斯的贝洛斯路。”

“有几绺头发？”

“七。”

Will点点头，胃沉沉坠了下去。甚至没有人注意到其中关联。“没有特定的体型？”

“年龄，我们假设，但除此之外很难说。我们很确定的另一个女孩是13岁，红头发，在乐队训练后失踪了。标签上的字与她回家路上的一条街道相符。我们还没有从别人那里得到什么。”

“那是最近的两个吗？”

“也许是，也许不是。其中一个没有日期。”  
这可能毫无意义。她或许已经死了，Sanders还没有机会记录下来。或者她可能在某个地方，被困在那里，祈求救援。

 

*

Will喝光了最后一杯咖啡，头轻轻地抵在书桌上。他抬头看了看案板和一张照片，照片上是一个微笑的12岁女孩，她戴着牙套，留着黑色的卷发，和Sanders家没有标记的头发很像。她的名字叫克洛伊·贝尔(Chloe Bell)，就在Sanders去世前六个小时失踪了。

“他知道她在哪儿，”Will说。

“你知道Sanders死了吧？”Zeller说，“因此不太可能跟我们说话。”

Price忧伤地点了点头。“当你需要Bruce Willis的时候，他在哪里？”

“或者Whoopi Goldberg，”Zeller说道。（译注：布鲁斯和乌比·戈德堡，美国著名演员，前者想必不用多解释，后者代表作有《修女也疯狂》。这里两人是借他们来表示“奇迹”。）

“不是Sanders，是开膛手。”

Price停下了用橡皮擦擦耳朵的动作。“我不想戳破你的幻想，但我想他也不会告诉我们的。”

”他已经告诉我们了。”Will看了看书页的影印本、翻译本、犯罪现场的照片，“就在这里的某个地方。”

“对，因为他总是乐于助人，爱他，”Zeller说。他呻吟着，伸了个懒腰，“该回家了吗？”

差不多是凌晨两点了。没人打算离开，他们都知道。

Will又把书页打乱了。开膛手不可能在Sanders碰巧绑架了另一名女孩后就杀了他。他知道她在哪里，他留下了线索。否则就不会是一场游戏了。

Will必须找到它们。

“你可以和我们一起做真正的现实侦查，我们可能会更快地找到她。”Zeller说。

Will抓住自己的头发，使劲拉扯着。他觉得雅典娜都要从他的脑袋里爆出来了，那可棒极了。他需要她的帮助。（译注：雅典娜劈开宙斯的脑袋出生，此处为反语）

“我说了——”

“我听到了，我没法不听到。”Will说。

“我向上帝发誓，孩子们，我要把这个实验室彻底改造一番，这样就没人能去迪士尼乐园了。”Beverly说道。

“我去喝咖啡，”Will叹了口气说，“还有谁想要？”  
每个人都举起了手。

他抓起外套，走了出去。新鲜的空气和在热盘子里炖了三个小时的咖啡可能会有帮助。必须得有。

Beverly在实验室外面的大厅里追上了他。

“嘿，我知道Zeller表现得有点像混蛋——”

“我知道，我们都想要同样的东西。”

“我知道你知道。只是，你确定要关注开膛手而不是Sanders吗？如果他想让我们找到那个女孩，他本可以说得更清楚。”

“他不在乎我们能不能找到她，他只是想看我们跳舞。”

“好吧，但是——”

“它就在那儿。我会找到它的。”

他挥手示意她不要再说什么了，然后就按下了电梯的按钮。外面，寒冷的空气包围着他，驱散了他的晕眩。他又吃了两片阿斯匹林，穿过院子来到自助餐厅。

当他进去时，柜台后面的女人抬起了一只手。“四杯咖啡，我知道。你想吃什么？”

“就咖啡。”

“亲爱的，在过去的七个小时里，你来过这里三次了，每次我见到你，你看起来都更糟。吃点东西。也给你的朋友们买点。”

他微微一笑。“你凭什么认为所有咖啡不是给我一人的？”

她打量着他。“我相信。当你的手抖得连借记卡都拿不出来时，我就断了你的咖啡。百吉饼和奶油芝士？”

“那太好了，谢谢。”

他靠在柜台上，闭上了眼睛。空气中弥漫着咖啡和旧油脂的味道，还有那女人头发和衣服上的香烟味。远离头顶实验室明亮的灯光，他的头痛减轻了。

开膛手给他们留了尤利乌斯·凯撒的九页纸和洛丽塔的八页纸，其中一页撕成两半，用了两遍。译文中没有任何共同点，没有任何突出之处。

他抓起一张餐巾纸，又把页码写了下来，这样他就可以盯着它们看了。

 

35 3 7 26 11 24 26 21 20  
8 7 18 26 15 19 21 24 11

 

他试着把它们强行对应坐标，街道网格，任何东西。如果翻译成字母，那就更乱了。

 

(35？ C E？) C G Z K X Z U T  
H G R Z O S U X K

 

他没有用上全部信息。为什么是凯撒大帝？为什么在俄罗斯？不可能是随机的。

那个女人带着他的百吉饼回来了。“你的字母汤真不错。咖啡还要几分钟。我必须做一壶新的。”

Will没有理睬她，一直盯着它看，直到眼前的字母模糊不清。一定是他遗漏了什么。

“凯撒单词的八个字母是什么？”

他抬起头来，吃惊地看着她。“什么？”

“填字游戏。”她冲着面前的纸点点头，“我试到要死了，但就是与六横字谜不配。”

Will对着那张灰色的报纸眨了几秒钟的眼睛，他的脑子里浮现出一些高中时代的记忆。“试试姓氏，”他说。

“对了，谢谢。”

也许是他看问题的角度不对。也许不是关于凯撒大帝的戏剧，而是尤利乌斯·凯撒这个人。他翻遍口袋找他的手机，却发现把它忘在桌子上了。

“你有我能用的电话吗？这很重要。”

她帮他把墙上的无绳电话拿下来。他拨了Hannibal的号码。

“凯撒大帝用过密码吗？还是以他的名字命名的或者与罗马那个时期有关的？什么？”

Hannibal只稍作停顿了下。“是的。凯撒密码。某人选择一个数字，把字母表向左移那么多位置。”

“俄语字母表里有多少个字母？”

“33。”

“你比谷歌好多了。谢谢，我得走了。”

“Will——我在你家。你叫我喂狗后，我留下来做晚饭。我一定是睡着了。”

Will缩了下，尽管他的注意力只有一半集中在谈话上。其余的在餐巾纸上乱写，把字母表向左移了33个位置。“我很抱歉。”

“不，不必。我只是说，我在这里。你要我呆到你回家吗？”

“可能还要几个小时。或是明天。”

“简单的‘是’或‘不是’就可以了。”

“是的。请你。”

“你做完我就能看到你了。祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”

他低头看了看页码，现在已经解开了：巴尔的摩沃特顿35号。过了一会儿，他把密码也应用到街道号码上，把它改成了沃特顿68。

他在餐巾纸上加上一个电话号码，把它推到柜台对面。“打这个号码，找Beverly·Katz或Jack·Crawford，告诉他们我找到她了，然后把医护人员送到这个地址，明白了吗？”

她朝他眨了眨眼睛。“明白了。没问题。”

他跑向自己的车，打破了匡蒂科和巴尔的摩之间的一些限速。街上一片寂静，沃特顿看上去和这个街区的其他房子没什么两样：破旧但有人照料，油漆剥落但窗户干净。里面没有光，前门看起来太结实了，不能拆掉，但有一个地下室入口。他打起精神，把脚重重地踢进锁边。它破开了。

房间是空的，楼梯通向上方。洗衣机和烘干机放在一个角落里，一扇关着的门底下的缝隙里透出了亮光。被关在外面。他抬起门栏，开了门。有什么东西撞在他的身侧，一阵尖锐的疼痛传来，好像有什么陶瓷碎片的声音。他手里拿着枪。

他眨了眨眼睛，视线清晰了。他的目标是一个黑头发的小女孩。她拿着一盏坏掉的灯，像拿着棒球棒一样，看上去准备再挥一下。

“没关系，”他轻声说，把枪套上，“我的名字的Will。我是FBI的。我们一直在找你。Chloe，对吧？”

她点点头，但没有把灯放下。

他蹲下来用脚保持平衡，希望看上去不那么吓人。“你想看我的身份证吗？”

“是的。”

他把照片滑过地板递给她，她看了几秒钟，眼睛在他和他的照片之间来回扫视。

“你真的是来救我出去的？”

“真的。和我一起工作的人很快就到。护理人员。你疼吗？”

“不。”她把他的身份证推给他，小心翼翼地把灯放下，“他什么也没做，他只抓住了我。我以为你就是他。我只看到了他一秒钟，然后我就一个人在这里醒来，出不去了，我不知道他要做什么——”她停了下来，颤抖着吸了几口气。

“没关系，”Will说，“好了。现在你没事了。”

“我们能出去吗？我不想再呆在这里了。”

他们一起上了楼梯。Will从他的车里给她拿了一瓶水，把他的外套给她穿。它一直拖到她的膝盖。

“他在哪儿？”她问，“你找到他了吗？如果他回来了呢？”

“他不能回来了。他死了。”

“你杀了他吗？”

“没有。别人做的。”

她沉默了一会儿。“我很高兴他死了。”

“我也是。”

她侧过身来，紧紧地抓住他的手。他们默默地等待着即将来临的警笛声。

 

*  
Will在黎明前把车开进了他的车道。他的房子闪耀着温暖。Hannibal一定把所有的灯都打开了，这使Will笑了。

前门开了，Hannibal走出来站在门廊上。他的袖扣不见了，袖口松松地挂在手腕上。他举起一只手打招呼。

Will下了车，朝他走去，速度太快，太急，太累了，无法不表现出来。Hannibal张开双臂表示欢迎。Will走了进去，当它们绕住他的肩膀时，他被拉得更近了。一只温暖的大手托着Will的后颈，Will低下了头，在他们身体之间温暖而黑暗的罅隙间呼吸着。

“你找到你要找的孩子了吗？”Hannibal问道。

“是的。她没事。”

“好。”

Hannibal把他领了进去，走到床边。狗在地上转悠了几分钟，直到Will向它们打招呼。它们趴到床上，或地毯上，或房间角落里的椅子下面。

Hannibal解开Will的衬衫，把它脱了下来，他也把T恤脱掉了，在床头灯的灯光下看着他。他的目光停留在Will脖子上的记号上，轻轻地吻了一下，然后才开始脱衣服。

床单早起后就换了，贴在Will的皮肤上又凉又酥。Hannibal紧随其后，脱得只剩黑色平底内裤，散发出一股像磁铁般吸引Will的热量。Hannibal把Will收紧到他身侧，在他的太阳穴上落下模糊一吻。

Will从两人的身体中间抽出一只胳膊，把手放在Hannibal的胸前。Hannibal缓慢的呼吸节奏使他进入了梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R级内容：鞭打，口交

Will醒来时面对着一张空床，咖啡的味道，还有做饭的声音。清晨，阳光从窗外斜射进来。他的睡眠无法超过三个小时，但这三个小时没有做噩梦是值得庆祝的。

他伸了个懒腰，用手捋了捋头发。床头柜上放着一个冒着热气的杯子，他所能做的就是蜷起身子对着它微笑，庆幸自己是一个人，能对这么小的东西傻里傻气地感激几秒钟。

他用胳膊肘撑着，伸手去拿。暗色的液体晃动着，在扭曲的表面上，Will看到了Garret Jacob Hobbs的眼睛，死时呈现出朦胧的蓝色。

他吸了几口气，小心翼翼地把杯子放回桌上。他还在半睡半醒中，这没有任何意义。当他再看时，它不见了。他掀开被子。

Hannibal站在Will的电炉旁，煎着鸡蛋和香肠。四片面包放在烤面包机旁边，等待着它们的命运。Hannibal伸手去抓他，视线没离开锅。Will慢吞吞地走过去，让Hannibal用一只胳膊搂住他的腰。

“你穿好衣服了，”Will说。

“是的，我确实喜欢早上穿衣服。”

“有趣。”Will打了个呵欠，把下巴抵在Hannibal的肩上，“只是奇怪。我从来没见你穿得像昨晚那么少。”

“耐心。请去烤一下面包，这差不多准备好了。你忘了你的咖啡吗？”

“没有。呃。”Will摆弄着烤面包机，因为把手卡住了。把Garret Jacob Hobbs的事或剩下有关的一切告诉Hannibal都是无法可想的。现在不行，否则就没法吃上一顿普通的早餐，Hannibal会把他当成一个待解决的问题。也许在下次会诊上，如果它没有停止的话。“一只狗把鼻子伸了进去，我要一杯新的。”

当他从烤面包机旁转过身来时，他对上了Hannibal洞悉目光的边缘。他没有理会，拿出了盘子和银器。

“今天暖和多了，”Hannibal吃早饭时说，“也许是秋季的最后一天。你打算怎么办？”

“工作，今天下午。但是Jack告诉我们在那之前不要进去。可能会去钓鱼。我有时在冬天去，但你最好不要把你的蛋冻掉。”

Hannibal看了他一眼，表示轻微的不赞成，这就是为什么Will选择了这个词。

“我可以打扰你一天吗，还是说这是你一个人的事？”

Will顿了下，咬了一口香肠进嘴里。“你想和我一起去钓鱼吗？”

“只要你愿意和我在一起。”

“我在试着想象你穿防水长靴的样子，”他小心翼翼地说，“这并没有真正起作用。”

Hannibal笑了。“请停止尝试。不，我以前钓过鱼，这不是我最喜欢的消遣。我可以自娱自乐，我有我的速写本。”

“你真的想去吗？”

“在你的原生栖息地观察你的机会太多了，让人无法抗拒。”

“好吧，没问题。我是说，是的，我很乐意。我去给你找些靴子。我们得穿过后面的田地。”

“我希望借的不只是靴子。我觉得我的衣服不适合这次探险。”

Will把他看了一遍。“只要你觉得合适，我所有的东西都欢迎你。”

“我肯定我会找到的一些的。我们没有多大的不同。”

在翻遍Will的衣柜后，他发现了一件灰色T恤，紧紧地贴在他的胸前。还有一条Will所拥有的最旧、最脏的牛仔裤，一道顽固的机油横划过裤腿，裤子破烂的褶边参差垂在他的赤脚上。

Will不得不咽了两下才说话。“后面有个洞，”他说，声音或多或少稳定了下来。

“是的，很不幸。但它们是最合身的。”

Will示意他转过身来，他照办了。在他被棚里一颗松动的钉子钩住时，就扯开了洞，现在它已经扩大成一道口子。Will再也不会把它穿出门了，因为他不喜欢在陌生人面前显摆自己的内裤。而在Hannibal身上，从缝隙中露出来的黑色棉布看起来并不邋遢，反而令人可耻。

“还行吗？”Hannibal问道，又转过身来面对着他。

Will意识到自己盯着看太久了，赶紧喝了杯咖啡，以免发出低沉嘶哑的声音。也许是看到他穿着Will的衣服，也许只是看到他没有穿平时的盔甲。不管怎样，他看起来比前一天晚上光着内裤的时候更加赤裸无疑。他看起来像是融入Will生活的一部分。

“你看起来还不错。蛮好的，我是说。挺好。很好。”

Hannibal嘴角上扬，露出微微首肯的表情。“谢谢你，”他说。

“袜子，”Will告诉他，然后指着梳妆台。

Hannibal穿上了。Will给他找了一双靴子，把他的鱼竿和苍蝇鱼饵放在一起。他的桌子上有几只最近的，装在一个软垫箱子里。至少，它们几天前就在那里了。原来有七个，现在只剩下三个了。他检查了抽屉，更大的箱子，甚至钓具箱，他绝不会把它们丢在那儿，跟鱼绳、鱼线和备用鱼钩搞混。

“Hannibal？”他叫道，“你没有动我的苍蝇，是吧？”

没有，”Hannibal说，仍然俯身在厨房柜台的什么东西上。“你看地板了吗？狗早些时候有点吵。也许有一只掉在桌子上了。”

它们不在地板上，也不在沙发底下，但它们当然不可能在。箱子是拉上拉链的，而且总是拉着拉链。有狗在身边，他必须小心，这个习惯根深蒂固。他把剩下的三只苍蝇收拾进箱子，到厨房和Hannibal会合时，仍然皱着眉头。

他有没有可能把它们挪走，然后就忘了呢？也许吧。就凭他最近的思维方式。他也许会在未来的会诊中提出来。只是不是今天。

“你最后一次看到它们是在哪儿？”Hannibal心不在焉地说。他正在切甜瓜块。

Will望着他，暂时把苍蝇抛到了脑后。柜台上有一个装了一半的冷藏箱，Hannibal显然在给他们做野餐。

Hannibal回头看了他一眼。“到底出了什么事？”

Will摇了摇头。什么错都没出，事情正一步步滑向完美。相比之下，在他的咖啡杯里看到一个死人似乎是正常合理的。他发现自己紧抓着那个形象不放，以此来安慰自己，这仍然是他的生活，他没有因为犯错而陷入更好的生活中。

阳光温暖地照在他们的背上，他们穿过田野，朝Will家后面的小溪走去。正常情况下，他会把狗留在家里，但最近他经常出去，所以他并不真的在乎是否捉到了什么。它们前后欢撒出去，尾巴在茂盛草地上堪堪可见。

当他们离开田野时，浓密的灌木丛包围了他们。蔓生的黑莓丛勾住了他们的衣服。Will走在前面，试图为Hannibal在荆棘中开路。几颗迟生的浆果还挂在荆棘中间，染脏了他的手指。

他们来到河边的一片空地上，桦树环绕着青草和苔藓，一块平坦的岩石恰露出水面，被太阳晒得发暖，大小正好可供人坐着。

“这里很好，”Hannibal说。

Will想控制住自己的声音里的意外之情，但他笑得太明显了。“钓鱼不太好。这就是为什么这条路这么乱。不过，看起来还不错。”

“谢谢，”Hannibal说，“谢谢你给我看这个。”

Will想说这没什么，但他从来就不擅长撒谎。他耸了耸肩，开始穿上他的防水长靴。

一个小时后，Hannibal躺在草地上的毯子上，Winston在他身侧，Teddy在他的脚边。他起先在画素描，但现在他的铅笔从手中滑落，头靠在了一只立起的手臂上。他闭着眼睛，深深地，平缓地呼吸着。

Will的鱼竿在他手里。任何超过两磅的东西都可能在一秒钟内把它从他的手里拽出来。Will只觉得有点内疚，他掏出手机迅速拍了一张照片。也许看到这一切都分崩离析会痛不欲生，但为了记住这一天，这一切的痛苦都是值得的。

他把注意力转回到小溪上，抓了一两条，太小了根本留不住。狗在水里水外互相追逐嬉闹，穿过树林和灌木。他可能要花上整整两个小时从它们的皮毛上摘除毛刺和草籽，但他没有去理会它们。

终于，Hannibal动了一下身子，抻了抻腰。他带着困倦的微笑，半闭着眼睛看着Will。“多久了？”他问。

“还不到三个小时。我还是欠你的。”

“嗯。过来。”

Will放下鱼竿，脱下高筒靴，侧身躺在毯子上。

Hannibal把一只手放在他脑后，将他拉近，给了他一串慢悠悠的吻，一个连绵着下一个像流水一般枕过光滑的石头。

Hannibal的牙齿咬住了他的嘴唇，令他喘不过气来。他吻上前去，发现自己倒在地上，Hannibal跨在他的臀上，他的两个手腕都被压住了。Hannibal的嘴紧贴住他的，控制着这个吻，Will无比配合地回吻他。

“我可以吗？”Will说着，拉住Hannibal的手，捏了捏他的手指。“我想摸你。”

Hannibal把他放了出来，但他还是待在原地，俯在他身上，双手放在Will头的两侧，遮住了阳光。

Will的手掌滑过Hannibal的大腿。牛仔布绷紧了肌肉，Will碰过的每一个地方都又硬又实。他把指甲插进Hannibal裤腿内侧的缝合线上，然后从髋骨的棱角处向上抚摸。

那件T恤已经翻到一边，Will把他的手放在裸露的皮肤上。这就是他第一天晚上在Hannibal的厨房里碰过的地方。他俯身吻了吻它。

Hannibal伸出手指钩住Will的衬衣领子。“把这解下来。”

“我们要——在外面吗？”

Hannibal把拇指滑过Will的嘴唇，然后夹在两片嘴唇之间。“Will，你说这种话的时候，你知道我想对你做什么吗？当你问着这样天真无邪的问题时，眼睛睁得这么大，声音里流露出那么一点紧张，好像一切都由我来决定，无法拒绝我的任何要求？”

Will所能做的就是凝视着他，摇着头。

“是的，在这里。拿下来。”

Will尴尬地从里面爬了出来，仍然被Hannibal的身体困在下面。

Hannibal的手指从他喉咙的凹陷处滑到牛仔裤的腰带上。Will情不自禁地把自己紧紧地按在他的胯部，这个动作使他的臀牢牢贴上Hannibal，腿抵上他的。

“你可真是聪明，”Hannibal说，不管Will的反应如何，他都忍不住乐得眯起了眼睛，“你不同意？”

“一半一半。”

“在求取赞扬？”

“陈述事实。男性白种人，30多岁，棕色头发，约6英尺。你从电台里听到那个消息，然后就随它去了，你怎么能在人群中找到这样一个人呢？”

“我想我可以从你站着的样子，或是你后颈皮肤上的褶形来认出你。或者是当我让你猝不及防时，你几乎停止呼吸的样子。”

Hannibal微微一笑，殊无假意，Will小心翼翼地吸了口气。

“是的，就是这样。这是我最喜欢做的事情之一。你变得这么安静，一动不动。我不应该承认这一点，但是过去我总是看到你把自己紧紧地裹起来，那时候就在想如果我碰到你会发生什么。”他用手握住Will的喉咙，“这里。你该会多么震惊啊。如果这样就能让你脑中的混乱平息的话。”

Will抬头看着他，又一次几乎透不过气来。他喉咙上的紧握是一种安全的系泊，而不是一种威胁。他微弱地点了点头。

Hannibal吻了他，吻上他的嘴唇，接着吻上他的鼻梁。他那只空着的手捧着Will的脸。“这是我所想象过的对病人做的最不恰当的事情，”他说，“我希望你能原谅我。”

“我不是你的病人。”

“但你是，在第一次会面时，从任何官方意义上来说，你都是，而这正是我在第一次时就想到的。”

“这可能会节省很多时间。”

“你会迅速逃开跑远，我就再也见不到你了。”

“是的。可能。”

“我发现，耐心几乎总会得到回报。”

Will试图判断这是否意味着Hannibal一直在计划，等待，赢得他的信任，如果是这样，他对此有何感想。当Hannibal用嘴覆住他脖子上的印记，开始吸吮时，他的思绪分散了。

它仍然很疼，Hannibal舌头的吸压使它悸动着，伴随着轻微的疼痛，热量传遍了他的四肢和下腹。他没有被告知要安静，所以他抓住Hannibal的肩膀，伸出一只手搅乱了他的头发。他们的胯部紧紧地贴在一起，Hannibal在他身上缓慢地动作着，直到Will能感觉到他们都硬了，不舒服地顶在紧身牛仔裤上。

Hannibal往下游走，舔过他的喉咙，又用牙舌舔上乳尖。Will紧紧地闭着眼睛，双手死死抓着Hannibal的头发，也许抓得太紧了，他们牢牢贴在了一起。Hannibal的牙齿紧衔住它，直到皮肤像要撕裂，Will禁不住呜咽起来。

“疼……”

“我知道。这是特意的。”Hannibal最后舔了他一口放开，抬头看着他。“你想让我对另一个也这么做吗？”

Will立刻点了点头。

“问我，”Hannibal说。

Will张大了嘴巴，但他说不出话来。“拜托，”他终于开口了，他知道这还不够好。

“拜托什么？你得说得更具体些。”

“我 _不能_ 。”

“嗯，遗憾。那我们吃午饭好吗？”

他开始坐起来，Will抓住他的衬衫领子。“不要。老天，你这混蛋。”

“你不是第一个这么说的。”他把Will按平，一手压在胸前，缓缓地舔着另一个乳头。它留下的湿痕令Will的皮肤刺痛起来。“继续。我向你保证，这将是最艰难的时刻。之后它会更加容易。”

Will盯着他的嘴，盯着他湿漉的唇。他几乎感到恶心、焦虑、困窘和兴奋都在他的胃里打转。

“我要——我要你去做。咬我这儿。咬进我的皮肤。我想让它痛。”他闭上眼睛，“哦，天。求你，Hannibal。”

Hannibal慢慢地吸了口气。“我很乐意效劳，”他说。

这一次没有保留。Will慌乱不安地动弹着，因为疼痛越来越尖锐，越来越剧烈，他的脚跟抵进毯子里，手拼命地抓住它。不可避免。他是自讨苦吃，真的自讨苦吃。

当Hannibal松口时，Will倒在了毯子上，气喘地像落在地上的鱼。他的心脏怦怦直跳，能感觉到他脊柱上汗水的刺痛。Hannibal轻轻地吻了他。

“很好。告诉我，你小时候你父亲是怎么惩罚你的？”

Will花了几秒钟才明白这个问题的意思。他皱起眉，仍然呼吸困难，仍然比他所想要的更加兴奋。“现在？”他终于说道。

“如果你不介意的话。”

“我介意。我认为没人会想在做爱的时候谈论他们的父母。或着。不管别的什么。”

“但你会。为了取悦我。”

Will把他的头扭开了。轻柔的触碰落在他的胸部和身体两侧。“他没怎么惩罚过我，”Will最后说，“我没有做过那么糟糕的事，他把大部分都忽视了。”

“当他无法忽视它的时候呢？”

“我八岁的时候，从一家商店偷了东西，他不知道该怎么办。即使在那时，我也看得出来。他说，当他小时候遇到麻烦的时候，他爸爸叫他去砍根树鞭，所以我也得这么做。”

“好。然后你就知道该期盼些什么了。”

Will抬眼望着Hannibal的脸，寻找他开玩笑的迹象。完全没有。他只是嘴角勾着一抹自信，稳稳地注视着Will。Will很快垂下了目光。

“是的。你想让我现在就这么做？”

“请。”Hannibal从他身上下来，重新坐在毯子上，盘起双腿，镇定无比。

Will坐了起来，双手揉搓了下胳膊，寒热交加的感觉刺痛了他的皮肤。他检查了一下小刀是否还在身上，然后站了起来。他从一棵树走到另一棵树边，测试下树枝，压下了每一个想要冒出来压倒他的想法。

一棵柳树垂在小溪边上。他从枝条的垂帘下钻了过去。细长，灵活。他砍了一根，粗细跟他手指的根部一般，将末端搓成一根鞭子。他低头看了看自己的手，把它在自己手上绕着转了很久。

“Will。”

Hannibal的声音，就在他身后。Will转过身来，那根树枝像武器一样夹在他们中间。Hannibal把他的手握在Will的手上，一直等到Will松开手。

“你不高兴，”Hannibal说。

“我没事。”

“我们不必这么做。”

“我 _没事_ 。天哪，如果我八岁的时候就能接受，现在应该不成问题了。”

“你在生气。”

“是！”Will说着，突然顿住了。

“是的，”Hannibal同意了，“你父亲惩罚你时你生气吗？”

“我应得的。”

“现在呢？”

Will低头看了看地面，在柳枝下昏暗的光线里几近光秃的草地。他咽了一下。“我没做错什么。”

但他看到他的刀在Hannibal的喉咙上，Garret Jacob Hobbs总是如影随形，等待他转身。

“我同意，”Hannibal说。

Will抬头看了他一眼。“那这是什么？”

“一个探索。当我问你是否认为你应该受到惩罚时，你似乎犹豫不决。”

“也许我是。”

“现在你不是了。这很好。顺便说一句，我同意你的看法。你没有做错什么，Will。”

Hannibal向他伸出一只手，Will接过来，把自己拉进他怀里。他紧紧抓住Hannibal的衬衫后背，竭力装出一副毫不畏惧的样子。

“我宁愿这是为了快乐。”Hannibal说，“我希望我们俩都能享受到，你觉得怎么样？”

“他这么做的时候并没有很疼，”Will说，声音颤抖着，闷在Hannibal的肩膀上。

“这是反对意见吗？”

“我不知道。也许吧。”

“你父亲是在打一个8岁的孩子。我认为他不想在这件事上花太多力气。”

“不像你。”

“是的。不像我。”

“我以前叫你虐待狂的时候不是认真的。”

“你的一部分曾经是。”

“那部分是对的吗？”

“总的来说，我发现你的心理评估是完美无缺的。”

“你真的喜欢伤害我？”

“这个想法困扰你了吗？”

“这是一种解脱。如果你只是为我做这件事，我不能接受。”

“不只是为了你。”

Will把身子往后一缩，看着他，看着他的嘴，看着他脸上光与影的。“好吧。所以。我们做吧。”

Hannibal平静无波地注视着他。

“怎么了吗？”Will说。

“我不相信你处在适合的状态下，能决定你是否想要这个。”

Will几乎笑出声了。“我什么时候是了？你一碰我，我就觉得我的半边大脑都要停止运作了。”

“不过，该恢复了，该讨论——”

“我不想恢复。我不想讨论。我要你打我。”

Hannibal慢慢地呼着气，他把手绕在Will的脖子后面。

Will补充道：“不要试图假装你对此不满。”

Hannibal把他拉得很近，用力地吻他，落在脖子上的力道和嘴上的施压重到抓出淤痕。Will瘫倒在他身上。

“来吧，”他说着含住了Hannibal的下唇，“上我。尽管用力。我可以接受。我保证。”

“Will，”Hannibal拉长了声音道，带着明显无疑的呻吟。

那声音，就失控的那一片刻，就把热度传遍了Will的全身。他把嘴贴在Hannibal的脖子上。“求你了，”他说，“我想要。”

Hannibal慢慢地把他推开。他两颊泛起红晕，双眼炯炯有神，聚精会神地望着Will的脸。“好，”他说。

他又吸了口气，捋了把头发。他手里的柳鞭看起来很合适Will，修长的手指绕着绿色的树枝弯曲着。他向前迈了一步，Will退后了，欲望跟一丝恐惧在他胸中绽开。Hannibal用柳鞭轻敲他的腿，Will无法把目光移开。

“面向这棵树。把手放在树干上。”

树皮很凉，或者至少比他的手凉，比他抵在树皮上的前额要凉。血是热的，树液是凉的。只有枯木摸起来是温暖的。

“你能把手放在那儿吗，还是要我把你绑起来？”Hannibal问道。

“我不会动的。”

“好。”Hannibal用手抚着Will的后背，好像在准备一幅油画，“告诉我你的安全词。”

“黑鹂。”

“如果这对你来说太过了，我希望你能使用它。我能相信你吗？”

“是的，”他说。如果他需要的话，他可以停下来，这个想法让他异常兴奋。他的思绪漫游到他的噩梦里，他的记忆里。他的脑中并里没有紧急制动开关 _（译注：心理学概念，此处也可以是指安全词）_ 。除了忍耐，别无选择。

第一下抽打让他措手不及，他的左肩胛骨上划出了一条锐利的斜痕。他紧紧抓住树干，但更多的是震惊而不是疼痛。

“我希望，请你的思想能在当下。”Hannibal说，“那已经是个天大的梦想了。”

“我没有，”Will说，他下意识地否认了这一点，对自己一直以来被如此了解感到有些罪恶。

Hannibal牢牢扣住他的后颈。“Will。”

“我很抱歉。我不会——不会再发生这种事了。”

“我相信不会的。”Hannibal温和地说，接着又是一击，交叉过第一下鞭痕，从右至左，力度更大，足以让Will咬紧了牙关。“这是两下。会有十下。如果你愿意，你可以数着，但没有必要。”

Will等着第三下，但它没有落下。相反，他感觉到Hannibal的手指划过已经形成的伤口。当Hannibal把指甲抠进去时，他咽了口唾沫，把脸贴在树干上。

第三下和第四下被压在第一下上面。Will竭力使自己一动不动，毫不退缩。疼痛如针扎，越来越热辣，而且没有一丝消退。Will把自己的胸膛紧贴在树干上，双臂环抱着树，紧抓不放。

Hannibal再次停了下来，他把唇贴在Will的背上，舔了舔受损的皮肤，用嘴含着，用牙刮过凸起的伤痕。最终引得Will从嘴里发出了一声低沉的、被勒紧的嗬声，尽管他咬紧牙关，紧闭双眼，绷紧了每一块肌肉来保持沉默与静止。

Hannibal又抽了一鞭，更用力了，又一次，Will咬着自己的肩膀保持不动。

“告诉我感觉如何，”Hannibal说。

Will摇着头，默不作声，他身上的一切都绷得紧紧的。

“现在，请。”Hannibal说着，用力捏了捏他，用手指揉搓着肿胀的皮肤。

Will叫了起来，尖锐的声音变成了呜咽。他把肩膀向前一缩，但是无处可去，没有机会躲避或逃开。“天啊，痛。”他说，声音沙哑而沙哑，“Hannibal，求你。”

“求我停止？求我把事情弄得更糟？”

“我不知道。我不能——不管你要什么。”

“你不应该把这件事留给我。”他轻轻地咬着Will的耳垂，“我的选择总是让事情变得更糟。”

“那么做。”

他弓着腰，紧张地等待着下一次的抽打。柳鞭的尖端呈线性沿着他的后背缓慢滑下，在每节脊骨上起伏着，降至他的腰带，沿着他的牛仔裤缝口往下。

“为我打开你的腿，请。”Hannibal说。然后，当Will把两脚分开一英尺左右时，他说：“再开一点。”

在Hannibal把柳鞭拨到他的大腿之间，越过他的性器，挪到前面，沿着他涨硬的阴茎轻轻按了一下时，他把它们张得更开了，打了个寒颤。有那么几秒钟的时间，他想知道Hannibal究竟打算把事情搞到多糟，随即第六次抽打落下，他左边的内侧裤腿出现了一道裂痕。

即使透过牛仔布，疼痛也在那里柔嫩脆弱的皮肤上烧得滚烫，他又叫出了声。群鸟不是默然落地，就是惊翅扑起。这声音在他的脑海里变成了干纸的沙沙声，他闭上眼睛，害怕会看到些什么。

“再用力，”他说。

又一下，在他的右大腿内侧。七下。他以为是七下。也许是八下。也许这无关紧要。他的双腿颤抖着，张得太开，肌肉紧绷。又两下落下，这次是大腿后部，他甚至不再试着保持静止。

“还有一下。”Hannibal说，比起Will潮湿、急促的呼吸，显得轻柔而平静。

他把柳鞭的一端轻轻点在Will的脖颈上，Will畏缩了一下。

“你想选在哪儿？”

“你的——”他突然停住了，声音嘶哑，摇了摇头。“你发起的。”

“是的，是这样，不是吗？”

他往后退了一步，Will听到柳鞭的尖哨声穿过空气，鞭条重重抽打在他臀上，就在他要坐下的地方，它像酸与盐一样灼痛着皮肤。Hannibal扔掉了柳鞭。

“你不必停下来。我可以再受更多的。我可以。”Will听得见自己在喘气。血液在他的耳朵里作响，他的双腿在颤抖。

Hannibal把他的手从树干上揭下来，让他转过身。“这不是你的选择。这是我的。我想这样也挺好，你说呢？”

Will默默地点点头。他摇晃着，一只手抓住Hannibal的肩膀，另一只手抓住他身后的那棵树。Hannibal用手扶住牛仔裤的前襟，Will将头抵在树干上，用鼻子吸着气。

“很好。”Hannibal说着退了回去，“请走这边。”

Hannibal轻轻地挽着他的胳膊，领他回到毯子旁。Will脸朝下趴着，把头转向小溪。Belka和Strelka趟过溪流，它们在另一边抖动着身体，水珠如钻石般在空中闪闪发光。有什么幽凉的东西触碰到他的背，他发出了嘶嘶声。

“药膏。它会加速愈合，减轻你的痛苦。不过还是，请。”

Will勉强立了起来，又一次平躺下来。“你不需要，我是说，我想……”

Hannibal用指甲划过一道伤药，Will揪住自己的头发咒骂着。

“你会感觉到的。”Hannibal笑着说，“你不用担心。尤其是大腿后部，一两天内坐着都不会很舒服的。”

“你听起来那么自以为是，真让人厌恶。”

“你应该对照料你伤口的人好一点。”

他把Will翻过身，直到他的头搁在他的腿上躺下。Hannibal的手指解开了他头发上的缠结，轻柔地摩挲着头皮。

“我收回，”Will咕哝道，“你最好了。别停。”

静默。阳光。水声、鸟鸣和树响。Hannibal穿的牛仔裤上的油渍清晰可辨。他能看到编织中的每一根线。小溪边的岩石，它们躺在褪了色的黄毯上，每一片树的叶子都在他们上方蜷起，发出一种崭新的、近似痛苦的震颤。

“你怎么样？“Hannibal问道。

“我挺好的。”

“嗯。你偷了什么？”

Will转头慢慢地朝他眨着眼睛。“什么？”

“从商店。你父亲惩罚你的原因。”

“哦。你不会告诉任何人吧？”

“我向你保证。”

“是一只鸟。一个标本蜂鸟。”

“那是什么样子？”

“绿色和红色，就像有人割断了它的喉咙。我太想要了。”他转过身来，Hannibal用一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀。“我想，如果是糖果棒或磁带，他会理解的。正常的事情。”

“孩子是奇怪的小怪物。天知道，我就是我自己。对自然世界的敬仰并不罕见。”

“你是什么样的人？”

“哦，可怕的。很难取悦，脾气恶劣，习惯在树林里消失上几个小时，而我本应该在学校。你父亲比我父亲幸运。”

“你说你是个孤儿。”

“我是。最后。”

“发生什么事了？”Will说。他觉得他应该后悔问了，但Hannibal已经打破了他所有的障碍，他无法阻止自己。

Hannibal沉默了很长一段时间，直到Will准备接受他的沉默作为回答。他的手抚摸着Will的脸和脖子，描摹着他的骨骼和五官，还有静脉与动脉。也许这一刻，与其说是为了Will，倒不如说是为了他自己的舒适。

“我若告诉你，你也别说什么，今后也别说什么。我觉得任何同情或同理心的表达都是可憎的。”

Will点点头。

“他们在我很小的时候就被杀了。除了我的妹妹，我所有的家人。过了一段时间，我也失去了她。”

Will什么也没说，也不让他脸上流露出什么。“谢谢你告诉我，”他说。

Hannibal朝他微微一笑，俯身去打开冷藏箱。

Will本想站起来吃饭，但Hannibal用一只手按住他的脖子，把他放倒在地。于是Will把头靠在Hannibal的大腿上，喂饱自己：扯下面包和奶酪、葡萄、苹果片、干香肠片。

事后，他可能会感到尴尬，为自己允许这样做而感到震惊。但此时此刻，Hannibal一心一意的关注使他感到温暖和放松，像在宁静清澈的水面上飘浮着，世上所有的坎坷都被挡在了港湾之外。

“你也喜欢这一部分吗？”Will问，然后后悔不该问。如果Hannibal认为这是对之前发生的事情的某种补偿，他可能宁愿不知道。

Hannibal又停顿了很长一段时间，给自己倒了更多的酒，饮了一口。他把杯子举到Will的唇边，Will也喝了下去，喝得又呛又急。

“我差不多更喜欢它，”Hannibal说，“不过你不应该误解我的理由。它们并不是特别为了别的什么。”

“占有。”

“是的。在这些时刻，你是完全属于我的。它很令人陶醉。”他很快地笑了笑，几乎是在揶揄，“我听起来一定是这样的。”

“这是在暗示我向你保证我和你一样疯狂吗？”

“看来，你早就清醒过来了，”Hannibal说，眼里流露出调侃。

“完全正常，或多或少恢复点理智了，你说的。也许更少了，现在。”一直在越变越少。他又想起他丢失的苍蝇。

Hannibal抚摸着他身上的瘀伤。“这是什么？昨晚你上床的时候我就注意到了。这不是我留下的。”

“Chloe——开膛手案里的那个女孩——我进来时她用一盏灯打了我。还想是Sanders回来找她了。”

一阵沉默。“她一定用上力气打你了。”

“她打曲棍球。我想对于一个孩子来说，她很坚强。”Will抬头看着他，扯了扯嘴角，“我可不受用它，如果你担心的是这个的话。”

Hannibal略带恼怒地看了他一眼。“你能让我放心真是太好了。但是，奇怪的是，没有。”

“那么，是什么？”

“我不喜欢看到别人在你身上留下印记。”

“我也不太喜欢。但这是不可避免的。”

“不过。”他沉默了一会儿，“我很高兴你找到了她，”他说。“我就知道你会的。”

“这比我想象的要容易。 _不简单_ ，但……我不知道。我还以为他会让我们跳得更久。”

“你还是得找到他。也许他更喜欢那支舞，而不是专注于另一个人。”

Will打了个哈欠，闭上了眼睛。“是的。但仍然。如果我知道那个密码，甚至知道尤利乌斯·凯撒也有它，或者更早地上网搜索一下，这一切都会在大约一个小时内结束。相当简单。”

“这对你来说很简单。我认为你低估了自己的贡献水平。”

 

*

“他很快就会来，”Beverly说，那天下午Will和她一起去了Jack的办公室，“你睡了吗？”

“一些，是的。你呢？”

“不错。你见到你的小男友了吗？”

“我们能不这样称呼他吗？他比我大。”

“哦，大了多少？”她在空中摆了摆手，“等等，对不起，我不该把注意力放在这上面。如果你告诉我他的名字，我就不用再叫他你的小男友了。即使他是。”

“我没有告诉你他的名字。这就是有兄弟姐妹的感觉吗？”

“这就是拥有朋友的感觉。兄弟姐妹更糟。”

他双手抱臂，叠在胸前。“Alana怎么样了？”他一针见血道。

“我甚至没有见到她。我回家时候撞坏了车吃了果脆圈受了我妹一顿撒泼说我把橙汁都喝光了。”

“你和你妹妹住在一起？”

“年纪最小的。她要去乔治敦上学。我的爱情生活没有你的那么有趣，这是众多原因之一。你真的什么都不告诉我吗？”

“他昨晚去帮我喂狗了，”Will说，他不确定自己是否想分享这么多，但他对他们之间的关系有种感激，“他留了下来。我到家时他还在那儿。”

Beverly只是朝他微笑，笑得比平时更温柔。

Will盯着案板。“我们在俄亥俄州的时候，有没有人问过Lucy Mather的邻居她和父亲争斗的事？”

“没有。我们只有Mallory的证词。”

“证实会是件好事。”

她点了点头。“开膛手的案子呢？什么好主意吗？到目前为止，我们现在已经发现了一只zippo打火机，或者我们已经发现了很多，你知道，通常情况，但实际上没有任何有用的东西。”

他站起来看向黑板。他的眼睛一直盯着Chloe的照片，以及他们发现她的地下室里的新照。

“你去过那儿吗？”

“不是我一个人。Zeller和Price给我带回了一堆东西。到目前为止没有什么好东西。”

“有房间里的物品清单吗？”

“床，桌子，灯，地毯，一加仑的水。就这些。”

“水？”

“是的。我猜他是想让她多喝水，以防他不能马上回来？”

“只有一加仑？没有食物吗？”Jack走了进来，Will转向他，“我想看看Sanders关女孩们的那个房间，”他说。

“不，你得看看这个，”Jack说。他把电脑屏幕转向他们，把犯罪揭秘的地址打了进去。

 

**_切萨皮克开膛手被誉为英雄？_ **

Will匆匆浏览了一下那篇文章。Chloe的母亲曾说过，她很感激切萨皮克开膛手杀死了绑架她女儿的人，但如果仅此而已，Jack也不会显得那么严峻。他在结尾处看到了自己的话：

_如果我要选一个人打十发子弹，那肯定不是他。至少他对自己的所作所为是诚实的。_

“这不是听起来那个意思，”他说。

“你为什么不告诉我这是什么感觉，因为不管你想说关于Lounds的什么，我从来没有发现她引用错了什么。”

“那以后还有更多呢。”Will低声说，“说实话，如果她把整件事都说出来，情况可能会更糟。”

Jack盯着他。“你说什么？”

“就像……你毁了别人的生活然后说他们活该？”

“暗示你宁愿开枪打死她。”Jack叹了口气，“太棒了。Will，你不能让她那样接近你。”

“我一直希望能申请我对她的限制令。”

“没意思。”

Will的眼角余光瞟到Beverly，她的嘴唇紧紧地抿作一条缝，竭力不笑出声来。

“她是个秃鹫，Jack。”

“她偶尔是只有用的秃鹫。她是个秃鹫，有很多读者，别挡她的路。看在上帝的份上，事情不应该那么复杂。”

“没那么糟，”Beverly说，“对她来说，真是太温和了。”

Jack叹了口气。“继续，我们发现了什么？”

接下来的几个小时被浪费在讨论和研究上。到7点时，他们已经详细讨论了多次，Will觉得他们是在背诵教义问答，而不是在调查案件。

“我想再看看他把她关在地下室的地方，”他第三次说。

他真希望早点坚持。现在他的耳朵里回响着别人的声音，Jack办公室里的空气使他透不过气来。只有他臀部和大腿后部肿胀的皮肤能让他集中注意力。

Jack盯着黑板，用指关节敲了敲。“明天，”他说，“回家吧，你看起来糟透了。我们昨晚谁也没睡，脑子也不清楚。你也是，”他对Beverly说，“如果他坚持自己的模式，我们在这个周期还有两次机会。我希望当我们得发现下一具尸体时，每个人都能保持最佳状态。”

在Jack的办公室外，Beverly抓住了他的手臂。“你看起来真的一团糟，”她说。

“谢谢。”

“你病了还是怎么的？”

怎么的。他努力不笑出声来。“没事。就像Jack说的，休息一下就好了。”

“如果有什么不对，你真的会告诉我吗？或者至少告诉别人？”

他应该告诉别人。他知道。纸翅的沙沙声在他的听觉边缘颤动着，可能只是Jack在办公室里把文件翻来翻去去，也有可能不是。他的心跳得太快了，汗水顺着他的脊梁往下流去，双手明显地颤抖着。

“我不——”他的电话响了。来电显示是Hannibal。“对不起。我必须要接这个电话，”他说。他一边回答一边走开了，继续往前走着。

“你今晚来吗？”Hannibal问道。

他闭上眼睛，靠在电梯按钮上。“我不知道，不是吗？”

Hannibal沉默了一阵。“你在哪里？”

“Jack办公室外面的走廊。电梯，”他边说边走了进去。

“不和你在一起，狗没事吗？”

他靠在后墙上，抓住冰冷的金属杆。“是的。”

“你能开车吗，还是要我来接你？”

“我能开车。”也许。他又吃了两片阿司匹林。水会有所帮助。他的车里还有一瓶酒。

“那么我很快就会见到你。”

“对。”

这很简单，外面凉爽的空气也起了作用。他摇下车窗，喝了半瓶水。他们会一起吃饭。他会感觉更好的。在红灯前停了下来，他闭上眼睛，让自己想象一下Hannibal的书房，炉火，厚实的地毯，Hannibal的手插在他的头发里。

他到那儿时门没锁，他走了进去。“Hannibal？”

“在厨房里。”

Will暗自发笑。“世界一切正常，”他说。

Hannibal把一块东西切成条状，抬起头来。“嗯？”

“没什么。我能帮忙吗？”

Hannibal用刀指着。“你可以坐下来，告诉我今天下午如何。”

Will坐到扶手椅上，回想起Hannibal给他留下的每一个印记。在Jack办公室的硬椅子上坐了几个小时之后，他大腿上和臀上痛得是最严重的，但他能持续而清晰地感觉到每一处伤。过了一会儿，他脱下鞋子，把脚搁到座位上。Hannibal给他端来一杯酒。他深吸一口气，努力回忆起下午，那不仅仅是炎热和失望的阴霾。

“不太好，”他终于说，“你今天看犯罪揭秘了吗？”

“现在，公众似乎确实喜欢他们心目中的英雄是黑暗的。”

“我能理解她妈妈为什么这么说。但都是评论里的人，好像他们已经忘记了他所做的一切。”

“你呢？'至少他对自己所做的事是诚实的'？"

“那是断章取义的。”Will咕哝道。

“你可以说是对的。没有什么比谋杀更真诚的了。”

“我的意思是我宁愿开枪打死她而不是他。但我不想射杀任何人。”

“你想要什么？”

Will瘫坐在椅子上，蜷缩在他的酒杯旁。“如果她再也不能和我说话，而他能就此消失，那就太好了。12个小时不做噩梦的睡眠，我的人生就完整了。”

“这是你第二次表示希望切萨皮克开膛手会消失。你宁愿那样也不愿抓住他？”

“我们抓不到他。如果我们抓到了，它就不会是干净的。有人会死。我不想让任何人死。”

“即使是他吗？”

“即使是他。”

沉默。当他抬起头时，他发现Hannibal毫无表情地看着他。空白的脸，张开的嘴，黑暗映在他的眼里。

“也许你是对的，”Hannibal终于说，“恐怕我没能把你牛仔裤上的油渍弄掉。”

“你不必试。我应该把它们扔了。在这一点上，不能给它们留什么善意。”

“如果你打算把它们处理掉，也许我可以留着它们？”他很快地对Will笑了笑，“我想你对我比对你自己更喜欢。”

“你真的会穿吗？”

“如果你再带我去钓鱼，它们会比我拥有的任何东西都更合适。”

“这是不是意味着你还想再去？”

“只要大家都明白，我不会真的去钓鱼，是的。”

Will对着酒笑了笑，开心得无可救药。“我懂。”

“请摆好餐具。差不多准备好了。”

“这是什么？”

“心，用葱和醋煮熟，放在芝麻菜和黄油水煮芦笋的盘上。”

“什么心？”

“猪。我能理解，不同寻常的运动量。肌肉应该处于良好状态。”

晚饭后，Hannibal牵着Will的手肘走进书房，好像他会迷路似的。火在烧焦了一半的木头上的红色裂缝间阴燃着，新鲜的柴火和一点点的摆弄使它恢复了生机。

Will立刻往后一靠，躺在Hannibal的椅子上，两只脚伸到他面前。这次没有咖啡，没有茶，除了舔上石膛的火苗和Hannibal温柔的手指滑过他的头发之外，他什么也没想。

“你今晚就呆在这里，”Hannibal说，Will甚至没想过要争执。他太累了，他的脑袋和心一起怦怦直跳。“你现在想上楼吗？我知道时间还早，但我想你会睡着的。”

“不想动。”

“你想做什么吗？”Hannibal说。

一根手指从他的后颈滑下来，压在他肩膀上的一道红痕上。Will一阵战栗，转过头来对他皱着眉。

“什么，就像把我的负担卸下来，这样我就能早点睡觉， _医生_ ？”

Hannibal的嘴角微挑。“你必须承认，这是一个可能的结果。对我来说，这并不是什么难事。”

“很好。既然你问了，我就想让你下来，就这一次。我要——”他跪在地上，乞求给Hannibal口交的景象又以生理性的力量回到他的脑海里，他吞咽了一下。“我想吸你。”

“你？先让我看看你的背。”

Will咬紧牙关。“这样你就能检查它一下，或者你就能进入状态？”

“我看不出有什么理由不能两者兼顾。脱掉你的衬衫。现在，请。”

Will还没有意识到这些字的含义，他的手指就已经在搭上纽扣了。他没有反抗。钮扣解开了，法兰绒衬衫和汗衫放在他旁边的地板上，他抬起膝盖，向前俯着身。这个姿势在他伸展的皮肤和肌肉上引发了十几处细微的疼痛。

Hannibal的手在他身上四处游走，从脖子到肩膀，肋骨的后弯，到腰带和牛仔裤下面，指甲轻轻划过其中的一道印记，Will把膝盖抓得更紧了。他今天再也忍不了了，不想忍了，直到Hannibal把他按下去，下午形成的郁结才疏开了一小部分。

Hannibal说：“下次我一定要在图案上更加努力。”

“看起来不好吗？”

“你看起来很美。”

Will翻了翻白眼。“省省吧。”

“我们要假装你不想让我觉得你好看吗？我看见你在欣赏自己肩膀上的印记，当你的注意力集中在其他地方的时候，你就会透过衬衫去摸它。”

“这只是个问题。”Will嘟囔着，低下头，仍与膝盖有很长一段距离。

“油画本身不能因画家手拙就受到责备。下次会更好。”

Will转过身去，看到火光映照着他的脸和脖颈。“你以前真的没做过这种事吗？”

“从来没有。我最擅长是用刀或手术刀。我习惯在人肉上做的标记更持久一些。”

他跪在Hannibal两腿间，双手放在他的大腿上。“你想这么做吗？切开我？”

Hannibal用自己的手捂住Will的手，温暖而干燥，有的部分甚至有些粗砺。时间滴答过去。一根木柴裂开了，落在壁炉里。Will屏住呼吸，注视着Hannibal思考时嘴里的细微动作。

“是的，”他终于说，毫无遮掩，“我非常愿意。”

“告诉我，”Will说着，伸手去拉Hannibal的腰带。

Hannibal闭上眼睛，Will拉开他的拉链。“我要把你绑起来，”他说，“我想，不是床。餐桌。除了一场盛宴，其他任何意义上的盛宴。”

Will把Hannibal的阴茎从裤子和内裤里释放出来。已经硬了一半，在他的手里又勃起了一点。“继续，”他说着，用唇蹭过顶端。

“胸口绷紧，两臂打开，”Hannibal停了一会儿说，“手术刀。酒精。”

Will抚摸了他一下，借着用舌头顺着他手摸过的地方舔去，品尝着他的味道，润湿了他的皮肤。

“这是第一道伤。”Hannibal边说边摸着自己喉咙的凹陷处，“往下，正好在胸骨上，支气管上，胃上，切开一道。”

“把我打开。”Will低声说，感到Hannibal的手伸进了他的头发里。

“是的。血串珠的红线。就像从黑色岩石的裂缝中瞥见岩浆一样，暗示着你的内部究竟有些什么，再深入，”他说着，一边拽住Will的头发，直到Will的嘴含着他的龟头吸了起来。

“把你的肺和心脏分成两半。”Hannibal低声说道，“分支，就像鹿角。”

Will猛地抬头地望着他，只看见他半闭着的眼睛里映有一点微光。Hannibal把手放在他的脸颊上。

“把你的嘴闭得更紧些，”他说，“你能承受多深？”

他尽量向前倾着身子，但龟头压在舌根上，压住了喉咙，他不得不后撤，眼里蓄满泪水。他艰难地咽了一口，又试了一次，再一次，直到他完全沉浸在那节奏和那令人难以忍受的不适之中。

Hannibal的阴茎很滑，在他的嘴里，从他的舌背上，Will能尝到它的味道。它滑过他的嘴唇，把他的嘴撑得太开，令他的下巴发疼。唾液沿着下颔淌下来，他伸手去擦。

Hannibal抓住了他的手腕。“别管它，”他说，“我喜欢看到你这样。努力取悦我的样子。熟能生巧，总有一天，我会看到你的嘴里塞下我的阴茎，一直吞到根部。”

Will在Hannibal的手里呻吟着，扭着手腕。他想摸自己，但无法脱身。他吸得更用力了，用另一只手抚着器身，反复舔弄着龟头下方。Hannibal抓得更牢了，指甲抠得更紧，他沉默地上了高潮，头向后仰起，Will只能看到他的颈弓和张开的嘴唇。

他气喘吁吁地放开了，让Hannibal把他拖上来，半跪在腿上，一只膝盖搭在椅子上，吻了他一下。他们的嘴贴在一起，分开了，Hannibal吮吸着他的舌头，直到Will只能抓住他的胳膊来保持平衡，而整个世界都在他周围旋转。

Hannibal抓住他的臀部，重新调整他的位置，差点把他举起来又放倒。Will骑在他的大腿上，不由自主地挺起胯，伸手去够牛仔裤的纽扣。

“不，”Hannibal告诉他，抓住他的手腕，把他的手臂拉到背后。

左手被拧了起来，尴尬的处于疼痛的边缘，但Hannibal是温柔正确的，即使是现在，也感觉不到压力施在他的肩膀上，除了Hannibal温暖的抱着他的臂膀，收紧了，把他的世界收拢在他的额头与Hannibal肩膀的罅隙间，他的阴茎在他的牛仔裤里硬得厉害，摩擦着Hannibal的大腿。

“就这样，”Hannibal说。他的呼吸拂过Will的脸颊，“我只允许你这么做，所以要充分利用它。”

Will知道当他臀部着地时会是什么样子，尴尬、可笑、绝望。这一认知使他脸涨得通红，胸口发热，两颊在烧，阴茎滚烫。他拉住Hannibal的手，不是为了逃跑，而是为了感觉到它在收紧，把他锁住。

Hannibal的嘴唇拂过他的脸颊。“你逃不掉的，”他低声说，“我们都知道你并不是真的想这么做。你挣扎只是因为你知道我能抓住你。你想要这个，羞辱它，这么努力只是为了在你的裤子里高潮。我可不想让你把我弄得一团糟。”

Hannibal的声音很低，几乎是令人宽慰的，这让Will很恼火。摩擦力让他感到很紧张，但还不够，他移动时大腿和背部的肌肉都很疼。

“说谎，”Will气息急促道，“你和我一样想要它。你想让我的血沾到你手上。我打赌你一定想尝尝。”

Hannibal的指甲扎进了他的臂弯，他俯下身来，像是什么野兽扑向他的猎物。他的牙齿深深地咬入Will的肩膀，又狠又重。Will呜咽着，几乎是抽泣着抵达了高潮。

紧绷的情绪瞬间放松了，他向前跌去，四肢乏力，头昏脑胀。Hannibal把他抱在胸前，轻柔地对他说着什么，语调里流露出安慰和温和的赞许，但并不是实际的词。

Will觉得他必须行动起来，做出反应，做点 _什么_ 。另一种选择让他的神经被动地一阵阵抽搐，他可以做得更好。本可以做得更好，只是当他想坐起来时，Hannibal却已经轻松得可笑地把他拉了回来。

“等一下，”他说，这句话和他刚才说的话形成了鲜明的对比，是完全可以理解的，Will皱起了眉。

“这是法语。我不会说法语。”

“是的，我知道。所以你不会因为我用它说的话而感到苦恼。”

“什么……”但他知道Hannibal在说些什么。Will对他说过的一切不要他说的，赞许的，也不要过分恭维的话。Hannibal说过这些话，即使Will听不懂。他无法理清这让他有什么感觉，尽管其中很大一部分是 _惶恐_ 。“我要收拾干净。”他咕哝着，开始抽离。

“别走。告诉我你在担心什么。”

“我不能坐在这里。”

“为什么不？”

“我不需要被娇惯。或者别的什么。”

“但你要是坐在我的脚边，一定会非常高兴的。”

Will把目光移开，脸上发热。他无法否认这点。

“而且如果我告诉你，我更愿意你现在离我近一点呢？”

逃跑的迫切欲望就此缓解了。Will瞥了他一眼，他的下巴微微有些胡碴，嘴巴抿成一道线，表情严肃。“某种程度上来说，我得把自己弄干净了。”Will说。

“很快就会，我保证。现在让我拥有你吧。”

他让自己贴在Hannibal臂弯处。“大部分时间你都拥有我。”

“每次只有几分钟，而且你让我为每一次工作，”Hannibal说，但他面带微笑。

“我不知道你为什么困扰。”

“是的，你确实。你可能很难把自己看作是一份奖赏，但你很清楚我对你的看法。”

“并不意味着那就讲得通。”

“用你想你那些凶手的方法来想想我吧。我的动机不会比他们的更难理解。”

Will打了个呵欠。他的牛仔裤粘糊糊的，越来越冷，他的喉咙感到生疼。他们真的必须在一分钟内离开，但现在他已经安顿下来了，Hannibal的一只手搂着他的肩膀，另一只手放在他的腰上，分开似乎不值得。

“手术刀和餐桌这些，”Will说，“我们能做到。”

Hannibal顿了顿，他的手停留在Will的脖子上。“是吗？”

“是的。肯定。”

 

 


End file.
